Black Roses and Red Hearts
by writerspeak
Summary: For most of his life Harry Potter was know as him or boy and told lies all his life about who he is. but when he is seven many new things come to light. taken by vampires to repay a dedt by his mother, Harry grows up to be a very different boy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Just playing with it. It all J.K Rowling's.

Chapter 1: Not Wanted

Late in the on a Saturday night, the Dursley family sat in their living room watching the T.V.. Petunia happen to looked over to the cupboard that was under the stairs. In most house it was a place to put things that had no where else to go. The Dursley's used it for that purpose but you wouldn't find boxes of old things, seasonal items or anything like that. No this cupboard was the place they had put their nephew, Harry, because Freaks didn't deserved a room.

"Boy, get out here," she yelled. She turned back to the TV quickly not wanting to miss anything.

The door open silently and a small boy come out. Quickly he made his way to his aunts side. He didn't say anything or looked at anything only his worn out socks.

"Get us some snacks and be quick about it." She didn't even look at the boy.

"Yes Ma'am" he said softly.

The boy, whose name was Harry, quickly went in to the kitchen and started to gather snacks that he knew they liked. He had learned a long time ago what they wanted to eat and what they didn't want. He placed everything on a tray and slowly made his way back to the living room, careful not spill anything. He would have to make a second trip for the drinks. He placed the tray on the table and walked back to the kitchen to get the drinks. Making his way back, he notice that half the tray was already gone.

He forced himself not turn up his nose at them. He couldn't understand how people could eat that much food and not explode. His uncle and cousin really did disgust him very much. He set down the drinks and about to go back to his cupboard when someone knocked on the door.

"Get the door" his aunt and uncle yelled at the same time. He rolled his eyes. Making sure that none of them saw him do it.

They were just lazy, he sighed and went to the door. Opening it quickly, hoping it wasn't any of Dudley's friends. Instead a tall man and woman stood at the door. The man was dressed in a black suit, Harry could see the inside of the jacket, it was a dark red. He had jet black hair that was laying softly at his shoulders. To Harry, the man had a very regal air about him as if he was a king. He smiled down at Harry, showing very sharp canines. Harry blushed at that then turned to the woman standing next to the man.

The women who was standing right next to him was also dress very well. Her hair was a soft chocolate brown with curls in it. She wore a strapless dress that flowed down from her waist. The color were of a dark green, royal blue and hints of purple all mixed with peacock feathers around the waist as a belt. Harry couldn't help but stare at the two of them. People like this never came to visit his family that he knew of.

"Hello, young man" this was the man, " We were hoping we could speak to your aunt and uncle if their home."

"Um, Okay I'll get them" Harry said.

"May we come in" Harry looked to the two people and then to the living room.

He wasn't sure how his uncle would react to him letting them in but they did seem to know who his family was so maybe it was alright.

"Okay," he opened the door wider and went to the living room. "Uncle Vernon."

"What?" The man half growled.

"There are two people here to see you" he said softly.

"Show them in then" his uncle said never taking his eyes off of the television. Harry turned but almost fell from running in to the man. Both were standing at the door way right behind him. How did they move so fast, Harry thought.

"Whoa, You okay, little one" the man asked. The man voice seem to bring Harry's family out of their program, and look at the two visitors.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house."

"My name is Gabriel Alexander Aguilar and this is my wife, Madeling Lola Aguilar." he said. "We are here to talk about your nephew Harry Potter."

"What has the boy done know?" it was his uncle who glared at the two people and his nephew. "What ever damage he has done he can repay it in work, it's the only thing his good for."

Harry looked down at the comment, it hurt still even thought he was so use to them saying things like that about his. It was all they every said to him. That he was worthless, a burden and a freak who would never be anything or anyone. That he was worthless and shout have just died with his worthless parents instead of trouble good and normal people.

"Harry has done nothing to us, It is what his mother has done." Gabriel said.

Gabriel looked down his nose at the uncle, he guess. The man was horribly over weight with no neck.

"Lily's dead, how can you except to be repaid." Petunia said. That was the aunt. She looked more like a horse then a woman. How she was Lily's older sister, he couldn't answer.

"We most definitely will not be paying." Vernon this time.

"Oh, but your dear sister is still alive." he said with smirk. Harry's mouth drop open at that. His mother was still alive, they had lied to him. He looked up at his family and saw just as much shock on their face as there was on his. They didn't know. But wait, why was he here and not with his mother. Why didn't she come and get him. Harry's head drop again, maybe he just was a freak and his own mother didn't even want him. Everything his relatives had said to just cemented even more into the young boys mind, he really was a burden.

"What do you mean still alive." Vernon said standing. His face turning red.

" Just what I said, and since she has made no attempted to repay her debt to us, we will be taking her son."

"If she still alive then why have we been stuck with her worthless freak for a son."

"I don't know why she left him with you but I do know that he no more a freak then you are." Gabriel spoke taking a step toward the whale of a man.

"How dare you insult me in my own home!" Vernon was turning a nice shade of purple know. "I want you out, take the dame boy if you want. We don't care, we never wanted the brat in the first place, been nothing but trouble and I will not have any more of it."

"I think you need to lower your voice Mr. Dursley." Madeling said.

She allowed the vampire in her take over. Her teeth grow, her eyes stated to glow red and her voice became more of a hiss then the soft famine voice she usually had. Both Dursley's went to stand in front of there son who had gone unnoticed thought the whole meeting. Gabriel notice the boy was taking after his father in the size department.

"We will be taking Harry with us but if I were you I would be careful about what you say to people it could come back to hunt you."

With that Madeling turned to Harry and held out her hand.

"Harry, we must go know." she said sharply.

He didn't look up, just nodded his head and took her hand. They lead him out side.

"Harry are you Okay."

Gabriel ask when he saw the boy shacking a little and heard him sniffing a few times. When he looked up, both vampires felt their heart break for him. He eyes showed how much all the words that were said inside hurt.

"No one wants me" was all his said.

His voice was so defeated as if his last hope of every finding someone to love was gone. Madeling wanted nothing more then to kill those muggles and his so called mother. She truly hated Lily Potter.

She kneeled down and held her arms out.

"we want you Harry" she said. "we want you"

He didn't say anything just throw himself into her arms. Not caring if she was lying. He needed to here that someone loved him, it didn't matter who it was. "Come on let's go home." Gabriel said picking up the small boy since he knew Madeling couldn't do it. They made their way to the awaiting car and made the long way home.

A/N: Hello, everyone

Okay so first off, yes this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope I do well, and comment are great but I will not force you to make them so no worries. I don't have a set time or day for when I will post but I will try once every two weeks depending on how quickly I write okay. Also this is a vampire fic, and the ships will be reviled as they come (I'm not sure of them right know). There will be Bashing of Weasleys (Not all), Dumbledore and Lily Potter/Evens.

It will be dark but that will come later. And thank you to everyone who favorite this story all ready with only one chapter/ prologue. And another thank you to Celestialuna and Draghknar for review already. J Hope this is just as good.

WriterSpeak

P.S. I do not have a Beta yet but I will be looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Just playing with it.

Chapter 2: A Story of a boy

The ride home was very quite and silent. The two adults lost in their own minds. Gabriel still think about what he going to do with those muggles, but first he need to really find out what all they did to the little boy in his arms. Just looking at the boy you could tell that he wasn't being taken care of. He was extremely small of his age, the clothes he had on were four sizes to big and his glass did even seem to fit. Who knows if they were the right for him. He looked down at the small buddle in his lap. He was just a sweet child, who could hurt him.

Madeling watched Harry as he slept in her husband's lap. He looked just like his father. Black messy mop of hair, round shape glasses but James' glass looked a lot better. His body was also shaped like James. Most people thought that he had his mother fame but he actually had his father frame. Lily was very curvy that she like to use to her advantage.

The car soon came upon the driveway of their coven home. There were trees on both sides of the drive. As the house came in to view, Harry started to wake up. It was done all in stone with ivy climbed up the building. Getting out of the car very slowing, Madeling, help Harry out and they all went up to the door.

"Alright, take him to a gust room," Gabriel told his wife as they made their way inside. "I think I'm going to call Snape and see if maybe he could come with me to those muggles"

"I'm going with you" she said quickly, with worry in her eyes. She didn't like to leave her husbands side.

"Who will watch Harry" Madeling didn't have time to answer.

"I will" They both looked up to see a older woman standing on the stairs. She was using a cane to help her stand.

"Grandmother, your still awake."

"Yes, I wanted to meet our new gust." she said making her way the rest of the way down. "Since you seem to want to go with your husband. I will take care of the boy."

Harry blink his eyes slowly trying to get his eyes to adjust. The first thing he saw was Madeling. He smiled up at her and then at Gabriel, which he got a smile back. Looking around he notice that they were standing in a entrance hall, it went right in to a living room that sat behind two stare cases. The hall was done in an off white with a table and coat hanger done in dark wood. The stairs themselves were done in the same wood with blood red carpet on it. At the bottom of each stairs case was a portrait. The one on the left had a woman sitting in a chair and the right one had a man standing by a table. Looking back at the woman it seemed as if the painting was moving. But how could that be.

"It not polite to stare, young man." the painting snapped at him. Harry screamed and hid himself behind Madeling's dress. He didn't see the frown the formed on her face but the others did. Before any one could say anything, Grandmother spoke up.

"Harry, come here." She said not moving from her spot by the stairs. Harry slowly came around Madeling and stood in front of the older woman with his head down.

"I like to see peoples eyes when I speak to them." Harry raised his head trying to ready himself for what was to come. "Better, Now you will apologies to my mother for staring at her and then introduce your self. You shouldn't show people your fears to quickly, it can be use against you."

He nodded at the woman then turned to the painting. It felt very surreal to him doing this. He couldn't understand how the painting was able to move and talk. Maybe he would be able to ask later. After they took him to his new cupboard to sleep in, hopefully it would be a little bigger the his other one.

"I'm sorry for staring, I didn't mean to offend you." he said. He looked at the old woman, she gave a small nod. "My name is Harry Potter, may I ask yours."

"Apology accepted, Harry" she said. "My name is Marva Aguilar-Gaunt. It's a pleaser to meet you."

Harry smiled up the painting, no one had ever been happy to meet him before, even if it is a painting.

"Alright, How about we get you upstairs to get ready for bed."

"Yes, Ma'ma" he turned back around to say bye to Madeling and Gabriel. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Harry" Madeling hugged him.

"See you in the morning" Gabriel said nodded to him.

Harry turned and followed the old women up the stares.

"What's your name." He asked as they got to the top.

"Grandmother Merope," she said. "Would you mind if I asked you a question Harry"

"No"

"Why were you scared of the portrait?" she said.

"I've never seen a painting move before, how does it do it."

"Do you not know" she asked looking down at the boy. Harry shook his head and looked down feeling stupid.

"Harry, look up," he did automatically. "Don't look down when you talk to some one, they will think they are better then you. Don't let people think that understand."

"Yes."

"Good" she started walking again and Harry followed. Harry kind of like the older woman, she was nice and she was teaching him stuff to, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Downstairs, Madeling and Gabriel watched them disappeared around the corner. He went to the living room and made a quick floo call to Severus.

"Alright we better go," Gabriel said walking to the door. "Severus said he would meet us there, seeing how it may not be a good idea to come here."

"True, those children always now when he is here and not here."

Madeling shook her head. They head back to the Dursley to find out what exactly they did and to get Harry things to bring back. The car ride was silent and long. Once at the Dursley household they meet up with Severus and made their way inside.

Back at the house, Grandmother was helping Harry in to bed.

"Harry, do you know why you're here." Grandmother asked after she tucked him in. she wanted to know where the starting point was going to be.

"Because no one wanted me" he said. "but already know that it just hurts a little still."

"Of course it does, Little one" she said. "but I want to tell you something before any one can tell you other wise okay."

"Okay"

"I want you to know that I'm not saying this to upset you. But I feel you need to know this much right know. Alright."

"Alright"

"Even thought we never like or trusted your mother because of the person she followed, Albus Dumbledore. You'll learn more about him later but just know that he is a very powerful man. Anyway, when she came and asked for help and a place to stay we let her stay here in our family home. At this time our family was going thought a lot. It was fine at first then we started notice things would come up missing and some people were getting information on us that was very private. After a while we knew it was her but before we could confront her on it she left. We were unable to find her so we thought if we took something of hers, she would come and try to get it back. Of course we knew had to be valuable to her.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you."

"Why"

"Because we thought that you would be valuable to her"

"But I'm not, she doesn't even want me. I was living with my Uncle and Aunt" he said on the verge of tears

"Yes, we are not sure why but I'm sure that Gabriel will find out after speaking with those muggles once more. I did not tell you that to make you sad Harry I just want you to know what was going on so you wouldn't be in the dark. Okay."

"I understand, I just wish someone would want me."

"Well, it seems Madeling and Gabriel are already attached to you. And I'm sure everyone else will like you as well. And I'm sure that you will find plenty of people who would want you right here."

"Really?" he ask hopeful

"Yes, now rest. You will have a big day tomorrow meeting every one and Gabriel will be explain more to you about us and why the paintings move. Okay."

"Okay, Grandmother." He said closing his eyes. Falling asleep right away thanks to a whispered spell by Grandmother. She walked out the room and went to her own room. She sat on her bed and picked up the moving picture by her bed. It was of Merope when she was younger with a baby in her arms. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I miss you so much Tom. But I will watch over him until you come for him." unlike everyone else, she knew the secret of Lily and who was Harry's real mother.

She replace the photo and climb under the covers and fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but just a lot of work lately. I didn't know they want to see me so much. Whatever, as long as I get paid.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the explanation was clear. That was the reason why it took me so long. I could figure out who I want to tell Harry. I like my pick. Also you will learn what happens to the Dursley's in the next chapter. So know I have a few questions to ask and hope that you can help me:

1) I was Think of doing this as a Slash but I'm not sure (Ending has no wave with that because it can go two ways which I have so I need help)

2) Should I make James be alive as well. (once again works no matter what)

That's all for now. See you guys next time. And thank you to Mystical Rabbit(love you name), Chrisguy9017, Celesttialuna (Again), tamzingrace and Katsy17 for reviewing. And I will start to actually reply since I realized I could.

Writerspeak


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry potter.**

**A/N: Hello once again. Sorry this took so long to be put up but I was sick and in the hospital so I couldn't really write. But I'm okay know. Thank to every one who reviewed and answered my questions. It gave me a even better idea then what I had before so thank you. **

**On with the tale …**

**Character 3: Truth Part 2**

**He watched from the door way as she sleep. His eyes where cold, void of any emotion. How could he have ever love the women who he was married to. Turning away from the bed he made his way down stairs. He wasn't going to allow her to bother him today. No, today was good day, he had just learned that his sister in-law just had some night time visitors. **

**He smiled to himself, he was safe and away from anyone that could harm him, he was with his family.**

"**What are you smiling about?" he turned to see his wife, she was in a white robe with her red hair lay limply around her face. Glaring at him. Even though they were married they didn't like each other at all. He wonder if they ever did.**

"**Nothing, just noticing the nice day."**

"**Whatever, call the house elf I need breakfast."**

"**Yes, dear" he turned and went in to the kitchen and did as he was told. It didn't matter, he was use to it but soon things would change he would be able to leave all this behind and try and start over.**

**Severus waited at the end of the street. He was not happy about being pulled away from his potions but Gabriel had said that it was important, so here he was. He turned when he saw the car pulling up.**

"**Severus, glad you came," Gabriel said getting out of the car. He just nodded his head. After Madeling had gotten out of the car, the three made their way back to the Dursley's home.**

"**So, what are we doing exactly." he asked. All he really knew was that they were going to Harry Potters home to talk to his family.**

"**We are going to question the muggles about the way Harry was living."**

"**And why would that be necessary" he asked. He had always thought that the boy was spoiled thanks to his mother, but it did seem odd that he wasn't with her. **

"**Why was he living with muggles, anyway?"**

"**Don't know and neither do the muggles." Madeling answered him. **

**They started to walk down the street in silence after that. It hadn't been that long since they left so the family was still awake, not that it matter to much.**

**They went to the door and without knocking walked right in. The Dursley's were in the same place they were when they had left. It took a moment for them to notice they had company and before any of them could react, Severus put them in a binding spell. **

"**Hello again, I hope you don't mind the intrusion but we just had some questions that we wanted to ask you and hopefully you will answer them well and we can all leave with all our body parts." Madeling said in a sing-song voice.**

**She sat down in one of the arm chairs and turned to her husband and friend as they made them self comfortable. Severus congaed a chair for him self. Gabriel sitting in the one next to her. After every one was stetted all attention went back to the Dursley's. **

"**Alright, my first question is when did Harry come to live with you and why." she asked. Severus released them so they could talk but kept his wand out in the open so they didn't try anything.**

"**And why should we answer any of your questions. You can't do anything to us, your not allowed." Petunia said holding on tight to her son.**

"**Oh, dear, so you want to be difficult about it. Gabriel"**

"**It seems that maybe we should explain thing once again to you." Gabriel said. "You will be answer our question, all of them. What you may think may happen to us if we hurt you wont because we are not under the control of the ministry of magic, see how we our self's are vampires. And if you don't believe me then we can always show you, by use your son of course."**

"**You will not harm my son, you freak" Vernon said trying to immediate the intruders.**

"**Then you will do as your told." Gabriel said right back in tone that dripped with malice and ice. "Know answer the question or we will use other means to get our answers form you."**

"**Six years ago, he was left on our doorstep, with a note saying he had to stay with us because his mother and father had gotten themselves killed by another freak like them." petunia said with disgust. "The boy has been nothing but trouble since he showed up, we tried to be kind but he was nothing but a trouble maker, doesn't know his place."**

"**And where exactly is his place?" Severus spoke up for the first time. Petunia turned her hateful eyes on to him for the first time. **

"**I remember you, your that weird boy from my old home. You're a freak just like the boy."**

"**That is enough," he said standing to his full height. He was not going to listen to them run in circles the whole night. He had much more important things to do.**

"**I think we should just use other methods, I don't feel like having to be around these people for more then I have to."**

"**I agree." Gabriel said standing. Severus grab Petunia and drag her across the floor a little further away from her family. **

"**No! you can't do this…." she tried to say but Severus cut her off with a silencing spell. **

**He looked down at the women with open disgust. Pointing his wand at her he whisper the spell and made his way in to her mind. It was very easy to find what he was looking for. Images of Potter flood his mind. From when she found him and almost left him there but was afraid of what the neighbors would think. **

**She never put her hands on the boy but still did plenty of damage by calling him names and forcing him to do all the work around the house. He also notice that she got a joy out of making the poor boy do all the work as if she was getting back at her sister some how. Pathetic really, he thought to himself.**

**As he pulled out of her mind, she slumped on the floor, passing out. He turned away just as Gabriel was releasing Vernon's neck. Madeling was releasing Dudley. Both spit out the blood on to the carpet. **

"**Disgusting," Gabriel spoke first. "How could they teat a child like that."**

"**I could tell you a few who would," was Severus reply. He knew first hand people who would treat a child just the was Harry was. "There is a trunk up in the attic that came with Harry but they could never get it open."**

"**Odd," he said. "Could you locate it."**

"**Yes, what should we do with them know."**

"**They will be punished the way they should" Madeling said. "They will feel the same exact pain they put Harry through and because of their greediness they will slowly lose everything of value to them, including their son."**

**Severus just nodded his head and went in search of the attic. He was able to find the trunk very easily. It was placed in a far corner away form everything. Shrinking it so he could check it out more once they were home he made his way back to the living room. Once in he saw all three Dursley's passed out on the couch.**

"**Found it, I'll take it home and check it over and bring it over tomorrow to tell you what I find."**

"**Sounds good, we should be going before anyone shows up." **

**With that they left the Dursley's to their fate.**

**See you next time,**

**WriterSpeak**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Regular speech"

-**Draco Speech**-

Ch. 4

Waking slowly Harry allowed everything from last night to sink in. It still hurt to know that he really didn't have to be with his relatives. He wish he knew why his mother didn't want him. He also thought about what grandmother said last night about her and he started to think maybe he didn't want to be with her at all.

He sat up and looked around the room he was in. It was done in different shades of green. The fabric on the drapes and comforter were of a dark green with a vine and leaf patter done in a lighter green. The woods were of a medium color. It was very nice a lot nicer then his cupboard or anything in his aunt's house, for that matter.

He looked at the door, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He guessed that he should wait until someone came and got him. He didn't have to wait long, until the door opened.

He was surprised to see a boy about his age coming in to the room. He had white blond hair and very pointed features. He wore black pants with a checked black and grey shirt on. He wasn't wearing any shoes. He smiled at Harry and walked up to the bed.

Pulling out cards from his pocket and looking them over, he handed on to him.

-**Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, It is very nice to meet you**-

"I'm Harry Potter, Its very nice to meet you too" He said, he wasn't sure why Draco wasn't talking but he guessed that was on the cards.

-**I have to use the cards because I can't talk, I had something happen to me when I was little that left me without my voice.-**

"Oh, I understand" Harry said, even thought it was odd that someone could lose their voice. He didn't want to ask about what happen. It seemed it was personal with the way Draco had not looked at him when he handed him the card. "Do you know if I am allowed to get up."

Draco searched his card for the right one. -**I am here to help you get ready and dressed. You will have to wear my clothes until we can get some new ones.-**

"Are you sure?" He asked. It would be nice to wear something that wasn't his cousins first, at least Draco and Harry were about the same size. Draco nodded his head and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and got out of bed. Draco lead him to the bathroom and with the help of the cards he was able to get bathed and dressed. The two boys made their way out of the room and into the hall way.

-**We are going to go to breakfast first and then Gabriel will take you with him to talk. Okay."**

"Okay." they walked down the hall and to the stairs Harry was at last night. As they we walking down they ran into a girl walking up the stairs.

"There you are, what took so long?" she said to Draco, not even looking Harry's way.

Draco frowned but hand the girl a card.

"Oh, so it was you who was the hold up," she said looking at Harry.

"Yes, I'm sorry,"

"Whatever, Lets go before all the food gets cold because we have to wait for you."

Harry put his head down and followed. He didn't see the glare Draco sent to the girl. They walked in silence until they got the dinning room where everyone was already seated. The girl sat next to grandmother on one side. Harry stayed back as Draco took his seat. He looked around for where he was supposed to sit. He knew that he wasn't allowed to sit at the table with everyone else, he wasn't allowed.

"Harry, you can sit at the table, your allowed to eat with us." Gabriel spoke. Harry blushed and went to sit next to Draco.

"Are we allowed to eat now that our guess has grace us with his presents?"

"Watch your tone, young lady" grandmother said. She turned to Harry. "Make sure you eat up, you need the weight on you."

"And once your done I would like to have a talk with you, okay, Harry."

"Yes, Sir." he started to eat. No one spoke for a while. Draco taped his shoulder and he turned to see what he needed. He was handed a few cards this time.

-**These are so you know who everyone is**-

"Thank you," Harry said quietly and went back to his meal. Once he was done he picked up the cards.

-**The two boys with dark red hair are Marcello and Virgo Lestrang. There twins, and 12 years old. They are very nice. Marcello is good with potions and Quidditch.-** Harry frowned at that. He didn't know what that was, maybe he could ask later.** -Virgo is an great artist. He can play any instrument or draw anything you want. They also don't mind playing around with us little guys which is nice. We're the only two younger kids here.-**

-**The girl is Doxy Riddle, she can be mean and stubborn sometimes but she just has to warm up to you. She can be nice. She is also very smart, if you need to know anything about anything just ask her she knows and she knows how to play some good pranks on people who mess with you to.**- That's hard to believe, Harry thought to himself.

"Harry," he looked up to Gabriel, "Come with me"

Harry quickly said bye to Draco and followed Gabriel out of the room.

"Would you like to explain that little outburst earlier." Grandmother said, sipping her tea.

"Why is he here?" Doxy said. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked where Harry had just been sitting. He shouldn't be here, she thought, it wasn't fair.

"That was already explained to you, your just being stubborn I will not tolerate that"

"I am not being stubborn, this all just an act so that way they could attack us all over again."

"That's not true, Harry was place with those muggles for a whole different reason then trying to get back at us." Madeling said.

"Right," she didn't say anymore, just left the table. It had been hard for everyone when Gabriel made the decision to bring Harry here but everyone soon came around to the idea except Doxy. Hopeful she would thought.

"She'll come around, she always does. She just has to be pig-headed for a while." Marcello spoke up. Draco nodded his agreement.

"Well, Dragon agrees so it must be true" Grandmother said with a smile to her adopted grandson. She knew that Doxy was just being stubborn but she also knew that with Harry being here it brought up emotions that her granddaughter didn't want to deal with. Emotions of a little girl missing her parents.

"I will be in my room, I have to make plans so we can get Harry the things he needs." Madeling said.

"I'm sure we can keep Grandmother entertain for you." Virgo said softly.

"I'm sure you could, Virgo." she said with a forced smile. They all left the table going their different ways. Madeling going to her room and the rest going to the drawing room to hear Virgo's new song he created on the violin.

"So magic is real?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His so called family had lied to him. Well, he knew they lied about thing to him but this was big. All this time he was told he was a freak and abnormal.

"Yes, and you can do magic. Both your parents are wizards. An actually your father, James, does also have elemental powers as well."

"What's that?" He had so many questions to ask know, but that was the first one to get out.

"An elemental is some one who can control one of the four elements." he explained. "they are a bit rare in wizards or witches. Usually you can only be one or the other. I'm not sure completely how powerful James' elemental powers are but I do know that they are there."

"Oh, so I may only have a little bit."

"Yes, but there is a test we can do to see where you stand as of magic wise."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, it very easy to do."

"So how do I learn to be a wizard?"

"Well, Grandmother will be teaching you and so will Severus, he is coming tomorrow." he said. "Me and Madeling will be teaching you about polite society and how to act when you around different types of people. Once your older you will be going to school to learn about magic more, Grandmother will tell you more. Also I need to tell you something about me and Madeling."

"What?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"We are vampires, Harry." he waited to see Harry's reaction.

Harry started at him. The people who saved him were vampires but how. He was always told vampires where pale and ugly. They wear capes and slept in coffins. They didn't do that, there house was huge and beautiful.

Both Gabriel and Madeling had a tan somewhat and they hadn't tried to drink his blood, yet. Did this mean that everyone here was a vampire. But he did say grandmother would teach him about magic so maybe she wasn't.

"So does this mean I have to be turned into a vampire to stay here." Harry didn't want to but he also didn't want to go back to the Dursley's.

"No, it doesn't. you are staying here as a guest and maybe as part of our family if you want to." he added hopefully

"What?"

"Me and Madeling decide last night that we didn't feel it was right to give you back to your mother or father, so we would like to adopt you as our own son."

"You mean I would have a family of my own."

"Yes" Harry didn't give a reply just throw himself at the man. He couldn't believe this. He was a wizard and he wasn't a freak and know he was going to have a family. This was maybe the happiest he had ever been in his short life.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabriel said smiling at the boy

"Yes" Harry said then he thought about something. "Could I ask you something?"

"You can ask anything you want." Gabriel sat him more comfortably on his lap.

"That girl who was at breakfast, is she mad at me?"

"Not at you but she is taking it out on you because of what your mother and Albus did." Gabriel knew that grandmother had explained a little bit to him and they also didn't know what part James' played in all this. It would take time for Doxy to come around, they just need to make sure she didn't do anything to Harry, that she may come to regret.

"You see Doxy is special because she had two fathers, instead of one and both were taking away form her because of the actions by Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, How did he take them away."

"Well, Grandmother's son, Tom, is one and he loved his daughter very much. He also loved his husband very much as well. He was a big leader in the ministry, the magical government. He was trying to set new laws but they went against what Dumbledore what'd. So, he became a target for him. At first it was just rumors Dumbledore would spread then Tom started to get blamed for crimes he never committed as well as people who apart of his circle. Then one day his husband, Sirius Black, went missing and we couldn't find him. Then your mother showed up, at first she tried to flirting with Tom but he only had eyes for Sirius. So, one day she told him that she knew where Sirius was and told him to meet her at her home. Tom went after her and next thing we knew he was said to be dead because of a little baby"

"Me." Harry looked down at his hands. Gabriel wished he could do more for the little boy but right know all he could do was give him comfort.

"Yes, we don't know how you survived and Tom didn't. we don't even know if he really is dead. We don't even know if Sirius is dead. But I do want to tell you that none of this is your fault Harry, you are just as much a victim as they are. We will figure this all out okay."

"Okay, I guess I could understand why she would be upset."

Gabriel smiled. He then let Harry know about some of the rules of the house. He would have to be dressed and ready every morning for breakfast. He was not to go in other peoples bedroom unless he was give permission. If he wanted to go outside make sure someone was with him.

He also let him know that in a week or so they would take him to go get some clothes and others things that he would need. They wanted to do the test first so they knew exactly what he need now.

"Why don't you go find Draco." Harry looked up, he wanted to ask about Draco.

"Why can't Draco talk?" he asked

"Draco had something very bad happen to him but I think you should want for him to tell you."

"Alright."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Harry walked out of the study and went in search of everyone.

He hoped that Doxy would come around. Maybe he could talked to her and see if maybe that would help. He walked in to the living room where everyone was. It was easy to find since it close by and he could hear the sound of the music very easily. They all spent the rest of the day lounging around. Harry and Draco became closer.

Harry really liked Draco. It was like having a brother. Grandmother explain after dinner more about magic and the school, Hogwarts. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to go since that's where Dumbledore and his mother, lily were. It was decide that next week they would all go to Spain, to make it easier to get Harry the thing he needed and the test would take place tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry for the hold up, I am have a bit of difficultly with this right know but it is getting better. So hopeful the next chapter will be up sooner. I hope you all like this chapter. See you all next time.

Writerspeak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine, just borrowing them.

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry its been so long. I know I said I would wait till I had a beta reader before I continued this story. It was taking a lot more time then I thought it would. I did try and contacted three betas but none of them got back with me. I decide that I would just continue with no beta and try not to make to many mistakes. I am not the best with grammar but I will try. So here is the next chap. I will still be updating as I still look. If anyone would like to beta this story just e-mail me and I will send you the info you need(I write in outline first). I hope you guys like this chap.

"regular talk"

**-think speak-**

Snape woke up in the morning thinking of everything that had happen last night. He could not believe that Lily would do that to her own son. He remember a time when he had thought lily was the most loving person in the world. That she had loved him, but he learned from that mistake and it would never happen again.

Then his thoughts turned to one, James Potter. He had never like that man. They had gone to school together but that was it. They were rivals in everything, grades, money and girls. James had gotten the one girl that Snape had always wanted and that just made him hate the man even more.

He got out of bed and got dressed in some sweatpants and shirt. He made his way to his lab where he had put the truck for the Dursley's home last night. He walked over to it and looked at the markings on the outside. They seemed to be runes but he would have to look them up to see what they meant.

The lock look spelled closed so he pulled out his wand to see if he could open it with a reveling charm. He performed the spell and the trunk opened at once. Severus raised an eyebrow. That was odd, he did the spell again to make sure nothing bad would happen to him if he started to look thought the trunk. Seeing that everything was in the clear, he made himself comfortable on a stool and began the process of seeing what was inside.

The first thing he saw was a letter address to Harry, he put that to the side. He would not invade that kind of privacy. He found another letter not really address to anyone so he opened that one

_To whom has found this trunk,_

_The first thing I want to say is thank you, whoever you are, thank you. Thank you for taking my boy away form those people who I have no doubt hurt him very much. He did not deserve this fate, it was given to him by jealousy of another. I know this may seem very wired but please just listen before you make any judgment. _

_If you have open this trunk and letter then that means that your are offering no harm to my son, Harry. I am very thankful for that. I hope that you will take good care of my son. If you want to know why he is not with me, it is an unfortunate event. Due some things that are going on in my life as well as the danger he would be in if he were with me. I can't not have my son because of the people who would like nothing but to use him in their own twisted plans and I don't want that for my son. I also feel that if he knew the truth of how he was conceived that he would not want to be with me. I do not mind as long as he is taking care of and loved. I will let you know that he did have heavy magic used on him when he was younger, but I do have elemental powers. I have seen him use elemental powers before so you may want to check that. _

_Inside the trunk are some of his things and some of his mother's as well. I put in a few things of mine for him to keep safe for me. _

_Once again thank you for taking my son and caring for him_

_Sincerely, _

_J.P._

Severus looked down at the letter frowning. The letter was a bit vague but he guess that James didn't want to scare the people who may take Harry in or come looking for him. He put the letter down, he would speak to James later, he wanted to know more of what is going on. He put the letter aside and looked in to the trunk. Their were toys and a blanket with Harry initials on it. There was also a photo album that Snape opened. He almost dropped the album after looking at the first photo. It was of Harry, maybe only hours after he was born. That wasn't the shocking part. The part that caught him off guard was the person hold him, the person who looked like they just finished give birth and it wasn't Lily as he and everyone else had thought it would be. Lily Evens-Potter was not Harry Potter's mother.

He put the album down and went back to the trunk. He took a few personal items that were form Harry's mother. One was a box with wedding rings in it. He knew those rings very well. He had help buy them. Severus closed his eye and took a deep breath and tried to hold in his tears for right know. There were a few more items in the trunk now, an invisibility cloak and old peace of parchment. He raised an eyebrow at them but guessed this would be explain to Harry. After he was done he pack everything back except the rings and album.

He took those and got ready to make a visit to James Potter. Severus knew where he was because of his spying and the fact that Lily still thought she had him wrapped around her finger and could make him do whatever she wanted but what she didn't know was that Severus use her just as much as she though she used him. But with the charms on the house, he couldn't tell anyone were they were.

He apparition to the spot out side of the gates of Potter manor. He quickly made his way to the door and knocked.

James Potter sat at his desk in his study. He was trying to look over some paper work that he really needed to get done for the bank. It seem that bank was not allowing Albus to have control over the Potter vaults like he wanted. James was actually meant to have the papers done two days ago but he was putting it off. He didn't want Albus anywhere near his money.

-**Your thinking to hard- **said a voice form the door. James looked up to see his familiar. A beautiful African cheetah. Jasira, the one woman that he truly loved in his life, maybe even more then his mother. Jasira was a present from his mother when he was sixteen and was finally allowed by his father to start taking elemental training.

-**is that so**- he said as she walked more in to the room and came by his side. She placed her head on his knee and he began to pet her. -**what do you suggest I do about keeping Albus away form my money**-

-**Why not just send a letter to Gringotts and asked them to help you with this problem, that's how it was done for him**-

James stopped petting her and looked away, even after all this time it still hurt him to think of his old friend.

-**He forgave you James, you need to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault**-

-**But I let it happen, I didn't protect him or his son**-

They both fell into silence when the hose-elf popped in.

"Master Potter, there's some man here to see you, he says he knows master Potter, sir" James had no idea who it could be. No one that he knew of knew that he was here, let alone alive.

"Show the person in." he straight himself and stood up and went to the living room to greet his guest who ever it was. He stood by the fireplace and waited.

"Mister Severus Snape to see Master Potter, sir"

James froze on the spot, what was he doing here. He closed his eyes and turned toward his guest. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Hello, Potter" was all Snape said as he sat down on of the arm chairs that were position around the room.

"Hello, Snape. Make yourself comfortable." he said sitting in front of the man. "So what do I own the pleasure of your presents"

"I have come here to speak about your son, Harry"

"What?" James couldn't understand how did Snape know about Harry. All he knew was that some one had taken him for his sister in law. But how would Severus know that.

" I want to talk about Harry and this." He took out the album and ring box.

James started to feel very sick. He didn't want to talk abut this especially with Snape of all people. He looked up at the man, he was anger at him for coming here.

Snape watched James looked at the items as if they would bit him. When he looked up he saw the anger but what was odd was the guilt that he also saw. What did that mean. he wondered if that had anything to due with what the letter said.

"Why do you have that?" James said not even looking at the man. He couldn't do this yet

"I got it form the trunk you left with Harry,"

"Where is he," Severus decide to see how much information he could get from Potter to be able to see if he could find his friend. He was sure that the man knew something.

"Why would you care. You left he with people who didn't care for him while you sat here in your fancy manor having your every need attend to."

James looked down and got out his chair. It was true well part of it was, he had no choice in the matter, they had taking Harry away. This was not what Severus expected, there was something more going on here.

"How did you get those rings, James?"

"He gave them to me, to keep safe." he said looking at the fire. He could face this man about this topic. "He didn't want to go against his husband. He also didn't want lily or Albus got their hands on them. I was keeping them in Jasira cabinet but Lily has started to go through looking for things I try to keep form her."

"Oh" Snape said. He watched James, the man looked unstable more and more. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," James did not like where this was going and it was going to end now. "I don't know where he is and they took Harry while I was asleep for a potion, I can't really help you so you can leave know."

"That's fine but I do have one more question to ask you"

"And What is it, I am a bit busy." he turned to look at Snape.

"How was Harry conceived"

"None your business. Please leave," he started to shack a little. He couldn't talk about this.

"I think it is if it involves that little boy and where he came form."

"So you have him."

"No, the Aguilar's do"

"How, why"

"They have not hurt him, they took him because of what Lily did. They thought that if they took something that meant something to her then she would give back what she took." James snorted at that. "Exactly, so know we want to know why he was with those sorry excuse for muggles and I would like to know what you meant by what you said in the letter about Harry not wanting to be with you."

James stayed silent but Severus could see the fight he was having inside of himself.

"James, this is important, we can help but you need to tell." He said gently which surprised him but potter was starting to act like a scared puppy.

"You can't help me, not after what happen"

"What Happen?" Severus stood at this, he was going to get to the bottom of this right know.

"Didn't I tell you to leave!" James said backing away into the side of the fireplace. "You don't need to know, just take care of Harry and that it. I wont be here long anyway, and I don't want to talk about it with you."

"James what are you talking about, where are you going."

-**James, stop this**- James looked up to see his familiar coming into the room. He slid to the floor. He couldn't do this, he needed a shower even thought he would never get clean. Severus also looked up to see Jasira coming in to the room.-**he can help, you don't have to fight this alone and he can show you that it wasn't your fault**-

Severus stood back and allowed the cheetah to talk to her master. He couldn't understand what she was saying only James who was now on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"No, he can't, no one can help me." he spoke barely above a whisper.

-**yes, he can, please James, I don't want to lose you. If any one is to blame it would me. I let my guard down twice and it coast me three very special people in my life.**- she had come closer and laid her heard on James' knee.

"No its not your fault, you can't blame your self. It was all mine."

Severus decide that he would take the approach of someone talking to someone who has been abused. He walked up to James, and crouched down to get eye level with him.

"James, you can trusted me, just as Sirius did. I will not hurt you or use what you tell me to hurt you. I want to help you so you can meet your son and be with him again."

Both man and cheetah waited. James look between them. Why not, he thought. He nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll tell you"

A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger but I was having trouble of how to keep going but I will tell what James has to say and I bet no one can guess (maybe :\ ) anyway, I will hopefully have the next one next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talks and Memories

Disclaimer: Yeah…. Still not mine.

A/N: Hello, long time no see. Sorry, I will not make any excuse for myself. I will be better. Still no beta but its not so bad. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will warn you that it does change Point Of View but hopefully you can still follow it and understand it.

Also I do have a question for you, does anyone know of a good place to put originally writing. Let me know.

"regular talk"

-**thought talk-**

On with it…

Severus followed James into a study. It was done in all warm tones and surprisingly had actually book selves with books. He sat down in the one of the chairs and waited. James remand standing.

"I don't really know how to start and to tell the truth I don't really want to talk to you about this."

"Why don't you just start form the begin or if you want you could just show me."

James opened his month but closed and thought about it.

-**What do you think, Jasira.**-

-**I think it would be better that way, start for the very begin till the when they took Little lion**-

James smiled at the nickname she had gave to Harry when he was born. Jasira had attached to Harry when he was first born.

"Okay, I'll show you but just watch and after you can say what ever you want just let me explain my part.

"That's fine," Severus said.

James pulled out his pensieve. He took his time to collect all the memoirs. Once done he step back and wait for Snape to make the fist move. They didn't say anything to each other. Severus went first with James follow right behind him.

**Black Roses**Red Hearts**

When Harry woke up the next morning he quickly got dressed and made his way to the door. Checking to make sure his room was in order he left. He was determent to talk to Doxy. It wasn't fair that she was upset and no one was doing anything for her. She did have a right to be upset, in Harry opinion. It was his fault that she had no parents. He knew that, so maybe he would be able to talk to her and see if there is anything he could do. Maybe he could cook for her or clean her room. Harry had lots of practice of doing those things for the Dursley's so he knew how to do it well. He made his way down the stairs.

"Well, you are up early," said Mrs. Grunt. Harry turned to the women and smiled at her.

"Yes, I wanted to hurry so I could get a seat for me and doxy."

"Doxy, my great-granddaughter," the painting said a bit stunned.

"Yes, I wanted to talk with her about how she feels about me."

"oh and who my I ask put you up to this." she would defiantly be have a talk with who ever it was.

"No one," he said back straighten his shoulder more. This was his idea not anyone else. "I wanted to do this, this is her home to and she shouldn't be made to feel like she is an outcast just because I am living here." it took her a moment to compose herself, she had never thought of things that way

"That is very nice of you Harry and I wish you luck." she finally said.

"Thank you," his said and finished making his way to the dinning room to wait for Doxy.

**Black roses**Red Heart***

Doxy laid in her bed as she started to wake up. She couldn't believe that they had let that boy come and live here. She didn't care what people had to say. Doxy may not really remember her fathers but she knew that if it hadn't been for Lily Evens and Albus Dumbledore they both would still be here with her. Holding in her tears, she took a deep breath.

She knew that one day she would see them both again. It just hurt to know that they weren't going to be their for her fist day of school or when she got her first wand. Things other kids got that she would never have. She slowly got up and dressed. She made her way down the stairs when Virgo came up to her.

"Doxy, Morning."

"Morning" she said not really wanting to talk, she had become very withdraw after her father, Tom, disappeared. She had also started to eat less. She couldn't help it to much she just wasn't hungry.

"Ms. Riddle, may I have a word with you." her great-grandmother said form her portrait.

"Alright," Virgo finished going down the stairs and Doxy wait for the portrait to speak.

"All I want to say it that you should keep an open mind because you will be getting a surprise today, so listen."

She frowned but didn't say anything. What did she mean by that. She shock her head and walked in the dinning room. That boy was already their but she just ignored him like she did yesterday.

"Doxy, would you mind sitting next to me today. I wanted to talk with you."

She was shocked by the small voice but also that he was talking to her. Who the did he think he was.

"Of course she wouldn't mind." Virgo said before she could answers. She gave him a glare but sat down next to the small boy. Why did everyone think they need to hold her hand and tell her what to do.

**Black roses**red hearts**

The first thing Snape notice that he was in the same living room he had been in when he first came. James was right next to him. They didn't speak as two men walked in the room

"_Sirius, its so good to see you." James said as he walked in to the living room. He hadn't seen his friend in a year or more. Thanks to his stupid mistakes._

"_You to James. I wish you would come by more."_

"_you know I can't," James sat heavily on the chair._

"_You can, they don't control you." Sirius sat down looking sadly at his long time friend. He couldn't believe that the person they had all trusted had turned out to be nothing but a harpy._

"_They actually do." James said. "Albus has put up wards, so if I was to leave I would die and so would Jasira."_

"_What! that can't be allowed"_

"_It isn't but it is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about."_

"_I can talk to Tom and see if he can do anything."_

"_You two have a little girl you have to worry about don't worry about me. I will figure it out." he said. He didn't want to worry his best friend. "would you like some lunch."_

"_Sure, Tom is taking his little girl out today." they just smiled. Who would have guess that Tom Riddle and Sirius Black would marry._

**Black Rose **Red hearts**

Harry notice the tension in the room as soon as breakfast started. He didn't care, he was going to do this.

"So, what would you like to talk to me about." Doxy asked, keeping a civil mouth. She looked to the head of the table to make sure she wasn't getting any dirty looks. Then to her grandmother who was studying her plate.

"I think it would be better to talk about this in privet." Harry said which she agreed with. She didn't care about what he had to say but she didn't want her responds to be pressed in anyway

They finished eating and left to go to the back gardens. Harry was awed by the gardens. He had only seen the small patches that he had to take care of for his aunt. It was a sanctuary, one you could get lost in. He didn't have time to really look around. Doxy quickly made her way to one of the benches.

"So what do you want?" she said sitting down. She wanted this to be quick. She had other things to do. Not really but she didn't want to spend all day with him.

"I wanted to see if their was anything I could do to make it any better for that I am here. Its not fair that you have to be an outcast in your own house."

Doxy looked at Harry stunned. "I'm sorry for what happen to you. I don't want you to be mad at me even though you can in a way. This is your home to, so you have to be happy in it to.

**Black Roses** Red Hearts**

"_Jasira, I'm home." James said as he came out of the floo_

_**-James, you have to do something.-**_

_**-What! What is going on- **__he quickly made his way to her. As he was close she took off upstairs. He followed her as fast as he could. Going in to one of the gust rooms he stop stunned. Laying on the bed was Sirius. _

"_What happen, how did he get here."_

"_Oh so you have meet our new gust." James turned seeing his wife. "why is he here."_

"_You don't need to worry about that, just keep him alive and healthy." she said leavening. _

_**-James, this doesn't feel right-**_

_**-I know but lets get him awake and maybe get some answers-**_

_He went to the potions cabinet in another room and got the things he would or might need. Who knows what they had done to him. After coming back into the room, Sirius was waking up on his own._

"_Sirius, how do you feel" he asked as he helped him to a seated position. _

"_Like I fell off my broom being hit with a bludger." James quickly handed him a pain potion and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Do you remember what happen?"_

"_They ambushed me when I was coming to visit you."_

"_I told you to wait for an invite form me. I know that something like this would happen."_

"_yeah, well to late to worry about it know. We just have to find a way to get out of here."_

"_We?" _

"_Yes, we." Sirius looked at his old friend, he had aged quickly since the last time he had seen him. He was not the joyful man he had once knew. "Tom found a way to get you and Jasira out of here. You will come and stay with us. We can keep you safe, James. I promise"_

"_Okay" James smiled for the first time since he had gotten married._

_**Black Roses** Red Hearts**_

Harry stayed silent as he waited for Doxy to say something. Anything would be nicer then her just staring at him. He shuffled his feet and looked down at his feet.

"What did you have in mind." she asked looking at him with her eyebrow raised. It was the only question she could get out.

"Well, I could help you with different things you may need help with. I could cook for you if you want."

"Cook for me?" she said tightly, why did he know how o cook. Why would he want to.

"Yeah, I cooked for my relatives all the time since I was four. I also did the all the chores so I could do that for you to if you have chores. I can also fix stuff, I am really good with jewelry."

"You had to cook since you were four." she said shocked, how was that even possible.

"Yeah, my family hated me very much" he said sadly. "They didn't like magic or anything they didn't consider normal. They called me a freak everyday. that's why I wanted to talk to you. I don't want you to feel the way I did." he explain looking start at her. He hoped he could do something that would make her feel better.

"Thanks?" she really need to talk to her grandmother.

_**Black Roses**Red Hearts**_

"_James, your going to do it or there will be consequences." Lily said softly as she stood with her hands on the table in front of her worthless excuse for a husband. She couldn't wait till she could divorce him, with ever thing he owned of course._

"_And how do you plan on making me do this, I now for a fact that I am more powerful then you."_

_Lily sneered at him, then just smirked. Raising her wand she shot a "Cruciatus" toward his precise cheetah._

"_No!"_

"_Do as I say and maybe your cheetah will survive the night" she said as she relished the spell. She did a quick cutting curse which sliced Jasira along the leg and side of her stomach. James quickly made his way to his friend. _

_**-Jasira, are you alright-**_

_**-Yea, I'm fine.-**_

"_So are you going to play nicely or do I have to drag you upstairs."_

_James slowly got to his feet. Before he could move she summoned his wand. He cruses himself all the way up the stairs. Sirius had been here for three month and they still hadn't been able to find a way out. Now, he was been forced to do this. This was probably the only time in his life he ever want to cast the killing curse._

_Walking into the room he saw Sirius sitting on the bed in a robe. His eyes were a bit glassed over but other then that he looked fine._

"_Take this so we make sure everything going just the way we want it to." she hand him a bottle. He just looked at it. "Do it or I will start to practice some more unforgivable on your best friend."_

_He didn't say anything and drank it. How had he gotten in to this. He had failed in his eyes and to anyone who every believed in him. He walked over to Sirius feeling the potion start to take effect. He kneeled in font of his old friend_

"_I'm so sorry Siri."_

"_James, you have nothing to be sorry about, I will forgive you for this. We are both trap here. There is nothing that either one of can do. It will be okay. Here take this."_

_He looked at what Sirius was handing to him. It was his wedding ring. He look toward Lily and back at his friend._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't feel it would be right to ware it." he said shortly. James placed the ring in the nightstand and stood up._

_The potion was really starting to take effect know._

"_Leave" was all he said as he pushed her to the door and before he could say anything James closed the door in her face. Closing it with a wand less locking charm._

Snape came back to the room and just stood there. What could he say after what he just saw. He looked to James who had tears streaming down his face but wasn't making a sound. He had always new Albus was sadist but not Lily. He couldn't believe that they had done this to Sirius and James.

"Albus wanted a way to get to Tom, so they decide that Lily should have a child and them go to the coven for help. But Lily refused to get pregnant so they use Sirius." James explained his unanswered question. "It was nice because it only happen the once and he was pregnant. Harry came a year later. He was so happy, and couldn't wait for him to meet Tom and Doxy. Three weeks later, Sirius was gone and then it took a year before they took Harry, after they put dreamless sleep into my drink. It was the third most painful day of my life. I think you should go. Lily will be home soon."

"Do they still have the wards up that are force you to stay here."

"Yes." Snape just nodded and made his way out of the house he need to speak with Gabriel right away.

"Wait, Snape." Severus turned to watch the man go through a cabinet. "Here."

James handed him a memory vial " For Harry, its of his birth, I think he would like to see it."

**Black Roses**Red Hearts**

Doxy looked at the small boy. He was just as much a victim as she was.

"You said you could work with Jewelry."

"Yes, my aunt was very cheap so I would have to fix any jewelry that broke. I am acutely pretty good at it."

"Alright, Well I don't need anything, I would like to get to know you more. And as long as you can keep Draco company that's good but I do have a locket that got broken, could you fix it for me."

"I could do that." He said pleased. He was happy he would be able to make her feel better about living with him know. They walked back to the house talking and smiling. With Gabriel and grandmother looking on smiling as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All charters and places that you recognize are J.K. Rowling's and everything you don't is mine. I make no money here.

"Regular talk"

-**think talk**-

Chap. 7: Fathers Visit

It was late in the day when Severus arrived at the manor. He needed to speak to his brother, Gabriel. He couldn't believe what Albus and Lily had done. To make someone do that to another. Thankfully Harry was taken when he was. Know they just had to worry about James, the man was not stable in his mind. He hope that Gabriel was in his study, he didn't want to have to put this off. Severus stepped into the room quickly afterwards he would look on Draco and the twins.

"Severus, how are you?" Gabriel said shaking his hand.

"Not good. Things have become more compacted then we first thought."

"Sit, would you like a drink."

"Yes, a blood scotch please." he took a seat by the fireplace. Gabriel made their drinks.

"Okay, so what did you learn."

Severus explain with Gabriel listening very carefully. It seemed that James was just as much a victim as Harry. He felt the same about James. The man was not sane and he need to get out of that house. But something still was nagging at him.

"What is Harry's part in all this and why would they make James and Sirius make an hire.

"I don't know but I do have a way to finds out."

"How?" he wanted to bring Dumbledore down very badly

"Albus had been asking me for some years to come and teach at the school. I have been decline because I have no real desire to teach with my school history but it may be a good way to get information."

"Yes, it would, and maybe you could find a way to get James out as well."

"Yes, that to"

They both fell into silence as they were both lost in their minds.

Doxy was sitting in her room thinking over the day. It was hard for her to believe that someone would do that to a child but then again she heard of it. She wished she could talk to her grandmother but she was busy so she would have to wait. She smile at that, at least she had her grandmother. She didn't really trust many above the woman. She sighed, she decide to go see what the twins where up to. She made her way to Marcello's room.

"Hello, what are you up to." she asked as she stepped into his room. Marcello was at his desk working on school work. Which only reminded her that she would be in school the next month.

"Just homework, what are you up to" he asked putting the quill down. Marcello got up and flopped down on his bed with Doxy right behind him.

"I wish they wouldn't keep things form us so much." she said laying next to him and taking his hand. He was the only person she was comfortable with, who she could just relax around. Even though she trusted her grandmother she couldn't relax around the women. She could with Marcello, they understood each other better then anyone else.

"I know, so what did you and Potter talk about."

"Oh yes, he wanted to know if there was anything he could do that would help feel better about him being here. He said that it wasn't fair that I was made to feel like an outcast in my own home."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he even said he would fix my locket for me"

"That's nice of him." he said sifting closer they both sat in silence for a while then quickly fell asleep. They stayed there for the rest of the night.

The next day, Severus was at breakfast which made Draco very happy.

"So how has things been going with you, Draco."

-**Very good sir. I have been have fun hanging out with Harry.**- Draco said. It was easier for him to talk to Severus since he could just enter the boys mind. -**He and Doxy talked yesterday, they are better know. Where were you yesterday anyway. You said you would come and visit me.**- he pouted a little.

**-I had something very important to do yesterday but I will be going with you all to Spain.-**

**-Really, that would be great.- **Draco looked at his plate and bit his lip**. -Do you think I could visit father before we leave-**

**-That should be alright, we can go after breakfast, I have some paper to pick up anyway.-**

**-oh thank you, uncle.- **Draco hugged the man and went back to his breakfast. He was even better now, he loved his dad. His father never did anything to him it was only his mother who mean and bad to him. Why couldn't people see that.

After they were done they made their way to the fireplace.

"Okay, what time did you want to leave." Severus asked Madeling.

"After dinner, so we can have everything done here and then just sleep their and tomorrow get everything we need instead of trying to do it today. Also the boys still have a little homework to do so I rather them get it done here then there were it may not get done."

"True, we will not be long" he said taking Draco hands and they flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Steeping out of the floo they made their way to the records department. Severus wanted to see the information on the Potters. He had asked the Minster to meet him there and he knew the man would make sure that someone else was there to.

Draco quickly ran to his father once he spotted the man. He hadn't seen for almost a month know. Lucius smiled at his son and picked him up. He missed his son so much but he was not allowed to be with him without supervision. They were still in the middle of a court cases trying to decide if he had any part in the abuse his son had suffered from his mothers hand.

"How are you, my son?" he asked as they went to sit at a empty desk as Severus and Fudge got the things they need. He turned back to his son who was writing in the notebook he had. Lucius closed his eyes then opened them. This was not meant to happen to him, he was a Malfoy. How could he have let that women do this to his son. Draco handed him the paper to read. It was hard for him to do this because he knew that it didn't have to be this way. As he read the note he was glad that his son and nephews were all doing well. He was going to ask Severus about why Harry Potter was staying with them but that could wait till later he could just owl him. He and Draco talked some more as Severus and Fudge stood over some files.

"Thank you for bring him, it not right what the courts are doing." Severus said looking at the paper work of Harry's birth.

"I know and I have tried but I keep getting shut down thanks to Narcissa."

"Yes, I know. That women will just not give up. She still wants Draco as a heir to the Black family name but she want to be able to control it."

"Yes, and poor Draco paid the price for that." Fudge said. "But I also have another reason for wanting to help you."

"And what is that"

"Narcissa is trying to get custody of not only Draco but the Lestrang twins as well."

"What, how"

"It seems she has been visiting her sister and so know she says that it would not be fair if she took Draco and not them."

"Great, thank you for letting me know this."

"Your welcome it will not cause any problems yet but after the next hearing it may."

Severus just nodded his head. The information he got was nothing he didn't already know. It seems he would just have to get the things he need form the source. He would also need to tell Merope about what Narcissa had planed.

"Alright, its time to go Draco." he said a bit sad. He hated doing this to Lucius but right know there was nothing they could do. Draco nodded his head and hugged his father trying not to cry in front of him. He didn't understand completely why he couldn't be with his dad. His father never hurt him like his mother did. It just wasn't fair.

"I will see you soon, my son" he said. They all walked to the elevator together. They were just getting on when they ran in to Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, Minster, Malfoy, Snape"

"Arthur, how are you and your family" Fudge spoke first. He didn't like Arthur Weasley in way or form.

"Fine, Percy excited to start Hogwarts, only thing he can talk about."

"That's good," The Minster said and looked around. "Arthur, may I ask why you are here, If I remember correctly your office is on the second floor not the fifth floor."

"Oh, yes, umm… must have spaced out there." Arthur said turning as red as his hair. They all got back on the elevator and the Minster made sure that Arthur got off at his right spot and then went with Severus and Lucius to the floo.

"Alright, well I will see you gentlemen next time. Have a good day." with that fudge turned and left.

"Severus, I will owl you later. Draco, I will see you again, son. Okay."

Draco nodded and hugged his father again. He didn't want to go.

"Then until next time, Lucius" Lucius watched them disappear in the flames and slowly made his way back to his office.

He had just sat at his desk staring at nothing at all when his secretary came in with a nice cup of tea.

"I thought you may need it. I saw Severus come in with Draco" she said setting the cup in front of him.

"Thank you, Lauren." he smiled at the women.

Lauren smiled back and left the office. She couldn't understand why people said the things they did about Mr. Malfoy. He didn't seem bad to her at all. Actually he seemed like a father who was breaking up inside because he couldn't see his son. She looked at the picture on her desk of her little guy. Maybe she could make a play date or something with Draco that way Mr. Malfoy could spend more time with his son. Yeah, that's just what I'll do, she thought and with that thought she started finished her filing and write a letter to Mr. Snape.

A/N: Hello again I hope you guys like this chap. They kids will be become the main focus in the next chap as we go to Spain and you will learn more about Marcello and Doxy relationship. Until next time

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up and looked around. They had come to Spain last night. He was so excited because he had never been anywhere except around Privet Drive. He looked around the room it was small but nice. It was done in very natural colors, he like it but he did love his other room a lot better. He got up and put on some clothes and waited for someone to come and get him. He didn't have long to wait, Draco came just a minute later.

"Hey, did you have fun yesterday, seeing your dad?" he asked as they made their way down the hall. Draco nodded. They came to an in closed courtyard in the middle of the house. A table was set up with breakfast.

"Good morning boys," Madeling said looking up form her note pad.

"Good morning" Harry said and took a seat. They started eating waiting for everyone to get up.

"Alright, We are going out today so I want everyone on their best behavior. Draco makes sure to hold someone's hand at all times. Doxy, I don't want you walking off by your self stay with the group." Madeling said looking at her. Doxy just rolled her but didn't say anything "Also since Harry had never been here, I think we should do some sight seeing. What do you think."

Everyone agreed that would be fine. Once everyone had finished it became a bit chaotic as everyone tried to get ready but they finally made it to the floo. Harry went though with Madeling.

"Stay close to me, Harry." she said. She would need to be able to buy him things and get his approval. The came out of the floo in the Rosea Negro Hotel*. It was an elegant Victorian hotel. Done in mostly dark colors with silver going through here and there.

"Senora, Senor." One of the servant came up to them. Once everyone was there, Gabriel took over.

(Has everything be prepared for us?) he asked in fluent Spanish.

(Yes, Sir.) the man said and bowed. (This way). The man turned and showed them to there rooms. Harry looked around as much as he could. He then remembered what Madeling had told him before they left. -Ask questions, Harry. So I know what to teach and tell you okay.- he smiled.

"Madeling, where are we."

"We are in Barcelona, Spain. My home country. This is the Rosea Negro Hotel or The Black Rose hotel. We are in the Wizarding area of the Barcelona. It is more Lavish then in England, we will be going to Barcelona's version of Diagon Ally."

"Oh, Okay." he said. "Madeling, will I be learning Spanish."

"Yes, after this week we will be starting your lessons. We will worry about that when it comes."

He nodded and looked around as they made their way. Once everyone was settled. Harry realized that it wasn't like other hotels. The floor they were on didn't have bedrooms, it was just a living room, study and bathroom.

"Its a day room, for those who have homes but would like a place to have their bags taken and to take brakes at. There are room with beds if need." she said. "Alright so I thought we should get all of the school supplies then tomorrow we could get Doxy wand." she smiled at Doxy who was blushing a bit. "Then we can go sight seeing. How does that sound."

"Sounds good, Darling."

"I have some things that I will need to do alone, if that's alright?" Severus said for a armchair placed around the room.

"Of Course"

"I think I'll stay in today, I don't feel up to much walking." Merope said from a chair by the window. Madeling nodded. She knew this place held many memories for Grandmother of her two sons. It was hard being back here without them.

After that they all made their way to the ally.

"Welcome to Corazon de Nuestro Mundo, Harry" Madeling said as they stepped in to the ally form the front of the hotel. At his confused looked she explained more. "It means Heart of our world."

"Nice, where to first" he said, getting a bit nervous

"Quills and Paper, then books and finally clothes since they will take the longest."

Harry was trying his hardest to take every thing that he could. It was just exciting to see it all. All the shops had large front windows designed to show you what they had to offer. The quill shop was called Papely la Pluma de la Tienda.

"What does that mean, Madeling?" he asked as they stopped in front of it

"It just means paper and pen shop" she answered with a smile. She was very happy he was asking so many questions. Once inside he went with Draco to walk around to look at everything. Doxy found them a little while later looking at phoenix feather quills.

"Boys, its time to go. We got you quills and paper already." Doxy said. They were still to young to have those kind of quills, so she got them what they need and just let them walk around. They nodded and followed her out.

"Stay close and make sure you can always see one of use."

Madeling watch for the back, she didn't mind that Doxy took control to watch the boys but she just wish the girl would be 11years old not 30. She would have a talk with Merope when they got back.

"Alright, after the bookstore we will have lunch, alright, alright" she lead the way to Barto and Blanca Tienda de Libros* and went inside. Harry looked at all the rows and was a bit over whelmed about what he should look at and get.

"Hey," he turned to see Marcello. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, there are so many, how can you chose."

"Well, you just look and see what interest you, and usually knowing what you want helps. I'll help you look alright." he held out his hand for the smaller boy to take. Harry smiled at the older boy, no one ever want to help him before and know he had so many people who where willing to. Taking Marcello's hand, they went to the younger sections to pick out some approved books for him. Gabriel watched the two. He was glad that everyone was accepting Harry and he would have loved to be able to hear the conversation he had with Doxy but he did wish the Marcello didn't act like he had to take care of everyone all the time. Boys his age should want to have fun and not be serious so much. He would talk with his wife later. They went back to the hotel after finishing and ordered lunch. The adults went into the study.

"We have some issues"

A/N: Alright so this is the second version, thank you to those who read the first vision. I proofed read it and changed some small things.

*Barto and Blanca Tienda de Libros = Barto and Blanca Book shop

(I think)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not Mine,

Regular talk "Blah"

Think talk -**blah**-

"It seems that Narcissa has decide to pay attention to her nephews and has decide also the they would be better in her care." Gabriel repeated the words Severus had told him. He couldn't believe it, where did this come from. Narcissa was another that was not very well like around them. Not after what she did to Draco and Lucius. She was a heart-less women who only cared about her standing in the Wizarding world. Some how she still had a good standing. People didn't want to believe that she would do that to her only son. If only they could show Draco memories it would be over but he was to young.

"Can she do that?" Madeling spoke first. " Could she honestly take the boys."

"No, I don't think so because of Bella but we should be prepared, anyway." Grandmother said. "Now, lets not worry to much about that. Anything else."

"I did want to talk to you about Marcello and Doxy." Gabriel said softly.

"I already know."

"You do?" Madeling looked at her a little confused.

"Yes, but there is nothing we can do." she said. "There are only two men who can talk to them and they will listen to."

Everyone remained silent at that. It was true. Even though they both barely knew their fathers, they still looked up to them. Marcello even insisted on visits with his father at Azkaban.

"All we can do is just try and let them know that they do not have to be the head of the family just yet."

"I think your right, I just want them to be kids." Madeling said looking out the window she hated that all these children had to be here and not with their real families. She loved them all, even little Harry but it still wasn't right. It wasn't how things should be.

"I think once the twins are back at school they be fine and I know the same will happen for Doxy." Severus said trying to soothe the women.

They all knew how she felt about family. She had never been able to give Gabriel an heir and that weight heavily on her. To say it was unfair was an under statement. Lilly, Narcissa and Bellatrix all able to have children as many as they wanted, while Madeling couldn't no matter how hard she tried. At one point she had to be watch because they were all worried she would hurt her self. She almost did once but thankfully they had reached her in time. It was hard but she had been getting better but know Gabriel was getting worried again but he wasn't telling anyone. It was just a few bad days and some hurtful words.

"Alright, lets not ruin the trip, we'll eat and go get the clothing." he said. Taking Madeling hands he lead her out to the outer room where the food was waiting. He wanted to make sure she ate well. He had notice she hadn't been for a while. The others followed and sat at the table that had been set up for them. The children were already sitting and eating.

"Okay, so after we eat, Marcelo and Virgo" Gabriel spoke. "You two will go with Severus to get potions supplies and robes for school. Doxy you will go with Grandmother. And you two."

He looked at the two small boys. "Will be going with me and Madeling to get clothing and go to the elemental book store next to here."

"Not Fair." Virgo looked at him hurt. The boy was obsessed with different types of magic. He hadn't been able to get anything on elemental magic just yet but they had other thing they need to do.

"I promise to get you a few books, Virgo, but you have other things you need to do today, sorry."

"Fine, I want history books, please" He said with a smile. They boy couldn't stay mad at anyone. After everyone was done they split up and went their separate ways. Madeling had perk up a bit but Gabriel could tell that something was bothering her. He would have to ask later. Everything was going well until they started to pick clothes for Harry.

"No, I can't have new clothes!" he was becoming hysterical at this point. "No! no! no! no!"

"Harry, shhh, its okay." Madeling gather the boy into her arms. Looking up at Gabriel she mouth to him. "what do we do now."

"Harry, Its okay. Your alright." he rub the boys back. Draco wrapped his arm around him. "Why can't you have new clothes, Harry"

"Not allowed, not good enough for nice things. Can't have them, not allowed."

"That's not true, Harry," Madeling said. "You are good enough for clothes. Your family did nothing but lie to you. Just forget everything they ever told you. Can you do that for me."

"I can try." Harry said softly. "Can I go outside for a minute."

"Sure." the small boy walked to the door with Draco right behind him. Gabriel and Madeling watched form inside.

"What do we do know." she repeated.

"We need to talk to him and let him know that what those people did to him wasn't right and that it was all lies."

"Yes, I guess." she said. "I'll finish the shopping. Why not take them to the music store or something to keep them busy. I don't want to force him to come back in." to cause another scene, she thought shacking her head.

"Alright." Gabriel kissed her forehead and went out the door. Stepping outside he looked to the side of the door where the boys should be but they were not. "Madeling, the boys are gone."

Harry stood outside of the door looking around. He didn't belong here. This was just to much for him. At first it was fine, he had been able to hide all his anxiety by the questions and not asking for much. That didn't go so well because they still bought him things. They didn't know that he wasn't allowed that he wasn't allowed those things. Madeling had said that it was all a lie but he wasn't sure he could believe that. His own mother had left him there so she must have thought he wasn't good enough for even her. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Draco looking at him.

"I'm okay, Draco but I don't think I can stay here. I don't belong here. I am not good like the rest of you guys, I just don't belong." with that he started to walk away. Draco grabbed his arm, shaking his head as hard as he could.

-**No, Harry, you should stay, None of that is true.**- he held on to his arm as he was partly dragged with Harry still trying to get away. - **Harry, no, we will get in trouble. We all like you, you can't leave.**-

Tears started to fall down both boys faces. Harry was just frustrated, he just didn't understand all this. Draco was upset because he couldn't make his friend feel better and he couldn't talk. It would be easier if he could. Why did he have to talk back to his mother that day. Both boys stopped when someone walked in front of them.

"Well, hello." Looking up they saw a women. She was dressed in very flowing blue-green grown and no robes over it. She was the prettiest girl the boys had ever seen. "Are you poor boys lost." her sea green eyes looked at then with concern. Both boys were speechless.

"Um, yes?" Harry said. He looked down, he was in trouble now. He hoped he was just denied food and locked up. He didn't like getting hit.

"Okay? well then, why don't you come with me and we will try to find your parents."

Both boys just nodded. Draco just hoped they didn't get yelled at to much. They quietly followed the women. Harry was still looking for a way out but it didn't seem that was going to happen anytime soon. He should have just stayed at the door. Now all he did was get Draco in trouble. That's all he was, trouble. The women took them to a same café.

"Mom, over here." A young boy yelled form a table on the side.

"Right this way, boys." She said softly. She had never seen these two before but hopeful they could reunite them with their family soon. "Marques, Amor. I find these two wondering around, their lost. We need to find their family."

"Alright, can you tell us your names." Marques said this. Draco slowed thickly, the man was very imposing even more then his uncle Severus. His hair was a burnt auburn not black like his uncle. He was also a lot bigger. Looking to Harry who looked terrified. So he just stood there not sure of what he should do.

"Um, I'm Harry and this is Draco. He can't talk. I can, thought." Harry chocked out after a moment. Its not like he had a choice. He was the only one of the two who could speak. If only Draco had stayed put, he could have just left and that would have been the end of it.

"Alright, do you remember where your parents where the last time you show them."

"Yes," Harry refused to look up. He was going to be in so much trouble but it was bound to happen. "At the clothing shop."

"Alright, Lola stay here I will go see if I can find them."

The man waked off and left the rest of them there. The women, Lola sat down.

"You can sit, its alright." she smile. Both boys looked very frighten but she would be to so she couldn't blame them. They were not alone for long before Marques showed up with their family.

"Harry, Draco." Madeling ran up to them. "Are you okay. What happen, why didn't you stay put."

Harry looked down at the ground. He knew better then to say anything and just wait for the punishment.

"Thank you for finding them for us." Gabriel said. He looked at his wife a little worried. She was holding the boys very tight and looked like she was going to cry.

"It was no problem at all." Lola said.

"Well, thank you again. We must be going. Madeling" he garbed Harry's hand and the four walked away. This trip was not going as planed.

A/N Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that I need to get you all more info on the back grounds but I don't want to just give it to you all in one go. I don't think that would make good reading but I am not sure, so let me know. Thanks. J

P.S. I fixed a tiny little mistake in chapter 7. You wont miss it but it really shouldn't have been there. Thank you, Mighty-Huntress.

Writerspeak J


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel had lead everyone to the hotel. He sent an owl to everyone else to let them know what happen and where they were. He had sent both boys to the crouch and told them not to move. Then had taken Madeling in to the study.

"Alright, so what are we going to do." Madeling was the first to ask. "I can't believe they would do something like this, and in public."

"I think it was more of Harry then Draco." Gabriel said. "I think we should have another sit down with Harry, I thought it would be alright as long as he knew he didn't have to go back to the muggles but I guess its a lot more complicated."

"It shouldn't be, we have already showed him that he doesn't have to worry about those people, did you see the store owners looking when he started his little tantrum in the store."

"It wasn't a tantrum, he was having a panic attack. I will speak to him myself." Gabriel sat back in his chair closing his eyes.

So he had to deal with this Madeling. He loved his wife dearly but he could no longer take her mood swings, he wasn't a nurse maid. It seemed today she was Madeling Vasquez, the stuck up spoiled brat who only cared about how she looked to others. She was her mother's daughter just how she was when he had first meet her and learned he was to marry her.

It was an arranged marriage but things had got better. He had learned about the girl she really was. She was sweet, kind to anyone and warm hearted person who cared deeply and spoke out for those who couldn't. she had started to go back and forth when they first lost their baby. He had tried to get her help but she refused, along with her family.

"Gabriel, if he is going to be apart of this family then he needs to learn how to act."

"We need to teach him first, he is a hurt boy, a lot more hurt then we thought things have to go slowly." Gabriel had to look away form her. He was getting sick of her mood swings. He couldn't live like this anymore.

"Yes, I guess," she said softly. He held in a groan. It amazed and frustrated him how fast her moods changed. "but we can't be to hard on him."

"Yes, I think I will start to give him private lessons to learn the things he needs."

"Maybe we should wait and just let him adjust himself."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Fine, then we'll just do it your way. I guess I should just stand in the back ground and just look pretty." she stood and glared. "Or I could just stay lock up in my room and stay out of your way."

"What, you know that's not true." he stood moving around the table to stand in front of her. "You know that I always ask for you opinion when I can get it."

"What do you mean when you can get it?"

"It all depends on who you decide to be that day." he almost snarled back. He did not want to have another argument with her, not right know.

"Well, sorry I couldn't be perfect, why don't you just go to your little girlfriend you keep running off to."

"What?" he stepped back.

How would she know about that. He couldn't lie, he had found someone who did make him happy and loved him the way she use to love him and the way he always wanted to be loved.

"What didn't think I would find about her." Madeling took a letter from her pocket and throw it at him. "Your Little Rain, how could you Gabriel."

"Am I interrupting anything." both turned to see Severus standing at the door.

He was dress in all black like always. He face gave nothing away but Gabriel could tell that he would need to speak to his brother later.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Madeling sneered at the man.

She didn't like him at all, he was nothing but a snake, leach and was to harsh on the children in lessons. She didn't know why Gabriel keep him around. The only good thing about him was that he was Potion Master, at least she could get her potion she needed when she needed.

"I did." he said dryly. He dislike her as much as she did him. He only help her because of Gabriel. But from what he heard, he wouldn't have to for long. "I just came to say that everyone is home and wondered if the boys are allowed to get off the couch or have they been spoken to yet."

"No, they haven't but they can get up. I'll speak to them later." Gabriel said. Severus nodded then left the room. He didn't get a chance to clear his head before Madeling started again.

"Answer me." she stood firm in the spot.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen." he decide he was just going to tell the truth. "I didn't want to hurt you but I just wanted my needs meet not just yours. I have come to care very much."

"Care! You care for this women, why, because she can have your little bastards all she want."

"No!" he yelled. They started at each other for a moment. Gabriel actually felt a bit calm. He didn't know why but he did. It was nice to have everything in the open.

"Then what is it, Gabriel," she spat out.

"He makes me happy and I don't have to be a nurse to him and always worry about if he is sick or if he going to eat that day. I don't have to worry about anything. I just have to be happy that's all he wants form me."

"He?" Madeling felt as if she was going to be sick. "You are seeing another man."

"Yes." he answered raising an eyebrow. He didn't like the disgust in her face.

"How could you, that is disgusting and unnatural. Just think of what people will say."

"I don't care what people say. What about Tom and Sirius, were they disgusting."

"Yes, I just kept my mouth shut because of that old women. Did you sleep with him"

"No, I stayed true to my vow of never taking another to my bed." Gabriel couldn't believe this. He guessed he didn't know his wife she was very good at hiding who she really was.

"Thankfully, no wondered that boy is the way he is, with people like you and the other two to look up to."

"Who?"

"Virgo, I caught the little fag staring at another boy some months back, I mean I always had a suspension but I thought it was a phase."

She walked to the door. "I guess not but I can just speak to him and let him know that real gentlemen don't look at other men and that your just sick and that's why you do it."

Gabriel moved quickly to the door. "I'm not the sick one. You will not speak one word to him at all. The only thing you will do is floo home, get your stuff and go to your mothers."

"What?" she was stunned, he had never gone this far in one of their arguments before.

"You heard me." he glared at her as if she was the scum on the ground. Maybe it was best she thought, he need time to cool down. Yes, that was it, she thought. Turning she went to the floo. Looking once at her husband, "I will be waiting at the end of the week and then we can talk again.

"Fine," he didn't even look at her. After he was sure she was gone, he open the letter:

Gabriel,

Hello love, I hope you are having fun in Spain. I miss you very much, I am very lonely. Thank you for the kitten, she is just so cute. I named her Gabby, she is sweet. I do have bad news, I was fired yesterday. I don't like working for the club the only good thing was you. I know I shouldn't be asking but I really need your help. If you could give me a loan, I could pay you back when I get a better job. If you can't I understand. Please get back with me, I only paid my rent for this month, so I need to know soon. Thank you for everything.

With love

Rain

Gabriel smiled. This is what he was waiting for. He would need to speak to Severus then leave.

Lauren read the letter form Mr. Snape again. It seemed Draco would be away for a week but he thought it might be good for Lucius, if he still went on the picnic. She had giving herself a pep talk all day. He would be leaving soon, so it was now or never. She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Enter" shakily she opened the door. Lucius was sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if I could have a moment."

"Of course" he said gesturing to the chair in front of him. He notice how nervous she seemed. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just … um…I just wanted to know …um…" she stopped and took another deep breathe. This shouldn't be hard, she just need to spit it out. ""

"Um, could you repeat that, slower" he had actually understood but he didn't want to believe his ears.

"I was wanting to know, if you would like to join me and my son tomorrow for a picnic."

"I don't know if that would be wise." he didn't want to ruin their nice time.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy it'll be fun and you could use a break"

"I don't know"

"I'll have my son's favorite blackberry tarts, homemade." she said with a smile. Snape had put in the letter that Lucius loved blackberries which her son did to.

"Blackberries tarts" he sat up more. He did love blackberries.

"Yes, and my own special BLT sandwiches" she leaned forward.

"Special?"

"Yeah, but you have to come and see to find out why."

Lucius looked at his secretary. What could it hurt and if this went well, Draco would have a playmate. He may also get more visiting hours with his son and get to know Lauren. He did like the women very much. He was intrigued by the food.

"Alright, what time should I come by." he smiled as Lauren lit up when he accepted her offer. She told him her floo address what time they would be leaving. After that he let her go home early with she didn't mind. She had to prepare everything. Lauren couldn't wait, she would make sure everything was perfect, hopefully the park wouldn't be to packed.

Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer(since I didn't put it up top) not mine J

Also I know that I am lacking when it comes to regular updates so, you all can feel to pm me and cruse and yell at me to get my butt in gear and get the next chapter up. J

Writerspeak.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 11

Rain sat at his kitchen table looking off in to space. He had to figure out what he was going to do. Maybe now that he had finally quit the club he could move back to the water but what about Gabriel. He smiled when he thought of his lover. He was the only light that was in his life at the moment but he just couldn't stand living here anymore. He had just wanted to see the world but then ended up working at a host club.

Shaking his head he didn't want to think on that. He had finally gotten out. He had come to London looking for a new life and just got used but now he was going to do what he wanted to do, if only he knew what that was. He dropped his head on the counter. If only he knew that part.

"Rain" a voice spoke from the door. He turned quickly seeing Gabriel.

"Gabriel." he couldn't keep the smile form his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you home."

"Home?" Rain titled his head to the side. He was not following.

"Yes, my home which will now be your home." Rain contained to look at him as if he had grown an extra head. "I sent her away."

"You did." Rain looked him right in the eye to see if he was lying. This couldn't be real. "How, why …"

"Shhh, I will explain everything but first." he walked up to him and covered his mouth with his. Gabriel wanted to just feel and taste him to remind his mind. Dragging his tongue across Rains bottom lips. He deepen the kiss.

Moving the both of them, Rain walked them to his bedroom. He didn't care about anything at that moment only Gabriel and his skin. He fell back on the bed and looked up at Gabriel, waiting for him to tell him what to do. Without saying anything Gabriel undress him. He just looked at him for a moment, he was a beautiful creature and the fact that Gabriel was even allowed to be this close he felt so lucky.

"Gabriel," Rain soft voice brought him back and he leaned down and started to kiss him again and taking his own clothes off. Making a trail to Rains neck, Rain began to moan softly. Gabriel had to smile, he wasn't loud ever. His quiet lover, his sweet quiet lover.

"I've missed you so much, love" he kiss his chest making his way down.

"Have you missed me?"

"Yes" Rain said. His mind was flooded with nothing but the feeling Gabriel was crating with his lips and tongue.

"My sweet lover, I can't wait any longer." Gabriel moved up his body. "I need you know."

"Please" rain moaned as Gabriel began to prepare him. "I wont last long, please hurry."

"In a rush are you." he laughed. Moving himself above Rain. "Alright then"

In one movement he was inside of his love. He pause to get control of himself and to let Rain get adjusted.

"Move, Gabriel, move" Rain pushed his hips up to get the man to start moving. Gabriel laugh a little then began to move his hips. He didn't move fast but slowly, he wanted to savor this for as long as he could. He couldn't believe that he was going to have him everyday form now on.

Severus sat staring at the little raven haired boy. He had decide to look after him when Gabriel had left to get Rain. He smiled at the thought. He would have loved to see Madeling face when she found out that Rain was a man and not a women.

But back to the little boy who was drawing at the table. He had tried to get him to go out with everyone else to go see the sight but he refuse. They needed to figure out a plan to help this little boy in coming out of his shell. They needed to let him know somehow that it was alright for him to enjoy himself and to be a young boy. Why did they have to get all the children with problems. Why did people feel the need to go after such innocent young lives. He was also think how Lucius was doing. Hopeful the man took that women up her offer, he needed to start his life again. If he ever wanted Draco back, he would need to do that.

"May I asked you something." Black and red eyes meet green eyes.

"You may." he shifted in his chair. The boy hadn't spoken much, so this was a bit shocking.

"I know my mother doesn't want me but what about my dad."

Severus just stared at the boy. That wasn't what he was expecting and he had no idea how to answer. He looked down at his hand not be able to answer.

"He didn't want me either." Harry said in a broken voice. "Why am I so bad."

"Your not bad, Harry."

"Then why does everyone leave me?"

He didn't say anything to the young boy. What could you say to a boy who no longer thought he was good enough to be loved or that he was good. He started to think what he could do to maybe help the boy understand that he was worthy of being loved and that he was anything but bad. Looking at the boy he thought of a idea.

"Would you like to ask?" he said flatly

"What?" Harry looked up shocked.

"I said would you like to ask your father if he wants you?"

"Yes," Harry looked at the man with hope in his eyes. He did want to ask his father and maybe his mother as well, what was it about him that they didn't want. Why did they give him to his aunt and uncle like that. Why didn't they take him with them. Maybe he could fix it and they would want him then. He just wanted to know.

"Alright then, I will make sure that it happens."

"Thank you" Harry gave him the first genuine smile he had since he had come to live with them. Severus gave a crooked smile back. Know he just need to find a way for Harry and James to meet. It would be good for the both of them. He just need to wait till Gabriel got home and who knows when that would be. Hopeful it would be soon. If anything he had the memory, letter and album but he felt it was something James should give to his son.

A/N: sorry its kind of short but I have just had a lot of personal stuff going on right know. Sorry for the lateness and shortness.

bye


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine, all right belong to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy -**mind talk**- J

Chapter 12: saying goodbye

James finished the paper work for the bank. The goblins had work out a plan so that most of his vaults and his family vault would be closed off and the only person able to open them would be Harry. Placing the paper in the envelope, he gave it to the owl that was waiting for him. At least Albus and Lily wouldn't be able to get their dirty hands on his money or family treasures. They would all be going to his son.

"James, she's home." he looked to the side to where Jasira was sitting. He didn't have to ask who she was talking about. He walked down to the living room to meet up with her.

"Well, look who decide to come home." he said Flatly

"Well, look who came out of his cave." she said right back. Lily couldn't understand what she ever saw in this man. He was a weak man who always need his friends to make him feel big and important. With all of them gone, he was nothing. "Make yourself disappear, Albus is coming over. He had decide to let me come out of hiding."

"Just you" James couldn't believe.

"Yes, we have decide that your to weak to be let out of your cage. So where putting you in a bigger one. Pack your bags your going to Azkaban."

James just stared at her. What did she mean. they couldn't do this. Why did he get this life, he dropped his head and turned to go to his room.

"Be ready by tomorrow." she said moving passed him to her own room. There was no way she would share a room with him. She just hope Albus knew what he was doing, they already had a person hiding in Azkaban. Maybe they wouldn't even know of each other. Besides James would be insane by the first day. Albus was stopping by to speak with her about how they would go about this and what they would tell the public about James and Harry. Harry, Lily hated that little boy she was happy having him out of her hair. She hated the fact that she was such a weak witch, but she would find a way to over come that. She already had, that's how she got as far in the Wizarding world as she did. Lily had just sat on her lounge when Albus walked though the floo with Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, boys." she purred. "How are you doing Arthur? How are the kids and wife."

"Fine, I guess." he walked over and sat down right next to her. "How are you doing?

"I'll be better when I can finally get out of here." she pouted.

"Yes, well I have figured it all out on how to do just that." Albus spoke up. "But first we have to send off your husband"

"Yes, I can't wait. I already told him to pack."

"Maybe this would make our visit a bit easier." Arthur said wrapping his arm around Lily waist.

"Yes, it will." she moved closer. If only she had meet Arthur earlier. She loved how he just worship the ground she walked on just because she was a muggles born. It was how it should be. The muggles born where just as good and even better then all those purebloods. With the life she had live, she deceived to be worshiped. That was the only reason she like Arthur. He wasn't hansom man at all. A lot better to have around then her husband that was for sure.

"Yes, so thing are set up for James. What I have decide to do for you, is just tell them what happen our way. That way we can get more people on our side."

"Alright, and then what will I be doing?"

"Oh, I have the perfect place for you. You will be the sectary for Fudge."

"Really." Lily's eyes shined. A perfect job for her. It was were she should be.

"Yes, Fudge has already agreed to it. It will also help us keep an eye on him and learn where Harry is exactly to get him back to train him."

Lily curled her lip at the child name. Why did they have to worry about the boy he was out of their hair and beside all she had to do was sweet take Snape and she would have him. The spoke for a few more hours ironing everything out to be perfect.

Arthur made his way to his front door. He didn't hear anything so maybe everyone wasn't home. He could only hope, how did he get in this kind of life.

"I'm Home" he said just checking, with no answer, it seemed he was right and no one was home. Maybe his wife had taking the kids out somewhere. He went straight to the garage to get a drink. He had a stash of muggles hard liquor, his father had turned him to it and he had loved it. Arthur thought that muggles were just brilliant and that wizards should follow their lead and not hide so much from them. Sitting on the stole and looking at his collection of plugs he let his mind wonder about how his life was going to be changing. Albus was going to help him get rid of his wife, Molly, so he and Lily could marry.

James sat staring at nothing at all. This was it, he was being throw away to hell itself. Not that he cared to much but he was worried about Jasira, and what they would try and do to her. He had to send her away, it would hurt but it was for the best. Setting his mind to the task he went to his office and wrote up a quick letter and called Jasira to him.

-**Jasira, they are sending me away**- he said

-**I know I heard the whole thing. What are we going to do James. They can't get away with this.**-

-**Its not in our hands, its up to Gabriel and his coven to bring Albus down along with all of his follows but I will not let them get you.**-

-**James, what are you saying.**- James got down on his knees and hug the cheetah that had been his best friend when he really need one. This was going to be hard but hopefully his mind would be lost to the Demeter's quickly and he wouldn't have to deal with these emotions, just be a shell. That was all he wanted right know.

-**Jasira, you have to leave. I wouldn't be able to live if I have to know that they hurt you in anyway.**-

-**No, I wont leave your side, I can't, you need me**- she moved to look him right in the eye. An elements familiar was for life, one soul.

-**I think its time that I started to stand on my own, friend. I want you to go to little lion and protect him the best you can.**-

-**But James….**-

-**No buts, promise you will protect him. We will see each other again. Everything I have will be left to him anyway, I included you in that. Please, protect him. For Siruse and me.**-

-**I promise my element that I will protect our little lion form the people who mean him harm in anyway.**-

James smiled and hugged Jasira once more. He would miss her but she would be protected and so would his son and that's all he cared about. Let them do what ever they wanted to do to him.

-**Alright, take this note to the Heartstring Apothecary in knock trun ally, go to the women who works there. She will get you to little lion. Take this note with you. It explains everything to Snape so he can explain everything to everyone.**-

-**Okay, I'll miss you.**-

-**Not as much as I will miss you. You have been my world for these last years, and I could never repay you for that. I love you and will miss you. I hope I will see you again.**- he didn't try and hold back the tears that started to flow.

-**You will, I promise. I love you James**-

-**I love you, Jasira.**-

James followed her out the back door and watched until she faded into the forest. He doubted he would ever see her again but at least he was able to have the time he did with her. It was memories he would lock away and never let the Demeter's take form him. Turning back into the house he went to his wife room, opening the door he saw she was at her desk.

"What do you want." she said without even turning around to look at him.

"Jasira, what would you have done to her?" she turned with a smirk on her face. James had to hold back his own

"We are going to kill your little pet." she said with nothing but malice in her voice.

"How? I said what would you do. You can't kill something that's not here." Lily mouth dropped. "Good luck explain that to Albus."

With that he went to his room to get his last good night sleep he would have of his life.

-**I love you Jasira, I love you Harry. You both are my pack, my family and I will always love you both. May the gods protect you. I will also watch over you.**-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 13

Holding the chain in his hands, Harry looked it over. The claps was broken off from the end. He would need to get another one but it would be very easy to fix.

"I just need a new claps and a pare of pliers." he said to Doxy. They were sitting on the balcony of the hotel. She had wanted to speak to Harry about what had happen that day. She had got him to come out here by asking about her necklace again.

"Alright, we could ask Grandma for it." she said taking the necklace, she put it back in its pouch and then in her pocket. "So how was the shopping today."

"Fine" Harry didn't say anything more. He turned form her and looked out at the courtyard. He didn't want to talk about what had happen. He was very embarrassed by it and upset with himself that he almost got Draco in trouble.

He just didn't know what to do, everything was changing and he was just being dragged along, with no say at all. "What's that."

Doxy looked down at the courtyard and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Grandma, Severus, I think there a cheetah in the courtyard. Staring at us."

"What?" Severus was the first to step out. "Oh, dear."

With out another word he left the room. He didn't know why she was here but it couldn't mean anything good. A elemental never let their guide leave there side. Doxy watch from the balcony. She wondered what the thing was and why it was here.

"Come on you two, inside."

"Alright" Doxy and Harry said not talking their eyes off the cheetah until it was out of view. Harry was very intrigued by the animal. It seemed that it was pulling to him some how. He wasn't sure that animals could do that but maybe it was another thing that made him a freak to everyone around. He went to the table where Draco was drawing on some papers and sat next to him. Doxy sat on the couch watching the two boys. She need to find a way to help Harry and not just by having him fix her necklace. He need something but she wasn't sure of what. It would be a lot easier if she was told what was going on, inside of being kept in the dark. She did feel she need to protect the boy for some reason.

"Doxy, are you okay?" Harry asked form the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. She didn't get to say much else, as Gabriel walked thought the door with someone they all had never meant before.

"Hello, everyone. I would like you all to meet Rain."

"Hello." the man said meekly. Everyone just stared at the man. This vacation just keep getting more and more interesting, Doxy thought to herself.

"Well, come in already. Severus will be right back he is dealing with something outside at the moment." Merope said. Gabriel smiled at the old women. Taking Rain's hand, they sat on the loveseat next to the couch.

"Is this a new friend of yours Gabriel."

"Yes, in a way." he gave Rain's hand a comforting squeeze. They were both nervous bout how everyone was going to take Rain being here and that Madeling was out of the picture for good. Even thought Gabriel had a feeling that they wouldn't care about her being going to much. He know could say that he knew how Tom felt when he first brought Sirius home to meet everyone for the first time.

"Well, Hello Rain. It's nice to meet you." Merope said form the armchair across from them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. All of you"

"Oh yes." Gabriel said. " This is Merope Gaunt, her granddaughter Doxy Riddle, Marcello and Virgo LeStrange, Draco Malfoy and my son, Harry. Well not yet but we are getting there."

He smiled at the little boy and was rewarded with a smile back.

"Gabriel, we need to speak, now." Snape said as he walked to the study, not even noticing the new person in the room. Excusing himself, Gabriel followed right behind him. That left everyone in the living room being started at by a cheetah at the door way.

"Grandma, who's that" Marcello stages whispered

"I don't know."

"Will it eat us?" Marcello said getting dirty looks as a result. "What?"

-**Silly humans**- Jasira said to herself. Looking around she spotted little lion. He sitting at a table with a blond boy. He looked to be alright but she could feel saddens form him.

-**There you are**- she was surprised that he looked at when she said it. Could he hear her.

She made her way over to Harry. Unlike the others, Harry didn't back away. He somehow recognized the animal coming toward him and he could have sown that she talked. How do I know she's a she, he thought.

-**Hello, little lion**-

"You can talk?"

"It can talk?" Marcello said dumfounded.

-**I'm not an it, dumb boy**-

"She's not an it." Harry said in her defense.

-**Then what are you, guardian.**- Jasira looked up to the man sitting behind Harry. Going up to him to get sent off of him, she found out why.

-**Mer**-

-**Yes, I am. No one here knows that yet, but that is why I can understand you. Why are you here?**-

-**I have been sent to talk care of my little lion.**-

-**And who might that be.**-

"Me." everyone turned to look at Harry, who had spoken.

"Harry." Doxy sat Down next to him.

Sorry its short but I'm just having a hard time with the muse of this story and just personal problems. Sorry, I will put up a better one next week. J


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 14

Snape couldn't believe this. How could someone send a broken man to that place. To finish the job, he thought darkly to himself. He closed the door and handed the letter to Gabriel.

"Read this." he said sitting in one of the chairs.

This was not good at all. James would never survive a day in the prison. Even if by some miracle he did, there were all the people who were there. Who would just love to get their hands on the Auror who put them there in the first place. He would be lucky to live for a week. Shacking his head he went to the liquor cabinet, he need something strong and he needed it know.

"I wouldn't do that now. We still have to speck to Harry."

Damn, he thought, closing the cabinet sadly. That drink would have to wait.

"Alright, what do you want to tell him? You are his father know."

"Not just yet." he had only recently sent the papers. He didn't want to saying anything just in case. He was have Lucius take care of everything

"Well, this letter says different." Severus pulled out another letter he had got when he was outside with Jasira. When he saw the ministry seal on it, he took a guess at what it was. And he was right, like always. Gabriel took the letter, could this be true. Opening the letter slowly he read it. It was true, Harry was know his son. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face. He now had them both, Rain and Harry.

"Okay, let's go get him." Severus walked to the door then thought of something. "Oh Crap"

"What?"

"I left Jasira out there." They both looked at each other then the door. Bracing themselves to what was on the other side of the door. Stepping out, they were surprised by what they saw. Harry sat holding Jasira while everyone looked on with shock writing all over their faces.

"Merope, is everything okay?"

"I don't know." she answered. "Ask your friend or the cheetah."

"Gabriel?" Rain looked to him hoping he could help in some way.

"Harry, could you and Jasira come with me, I wont to talk to you."

"Yes and Doxy you and I need to speak." Severus said. It would be better if she knew about Harry's relationship to her.

"Okay." Harry said shakily. He followed Gabriel and Rain in to the study, closing the door behind him. Doxy and Severus went outside to talk. This was not going to be easy to say either child but it need to be done.

Albus sat in the meeting room with Lily, waiting for the rest of the staff to show up. Everyone was going to be their to welcome their newest professor except Severus. He was in Spain with his coven and couldn't get a way. Albus allowed it because he would be able to get information on them. He knew they had Harry but he need proof before he brought it to the ministry. Not that he really need to but he would do things their way.

"Hello, everyone." he stood as they walked in.

"Albus." Professor McGonagall spoke first. She stopped dead with everyone behind her. "Lily?"

"Professor," she said. This was a high for her. Everyone would be looking at her. She would be the center of things, like always. "How are you?"

"You should be dead."

"Yes, if you would all come and sit, I can explained everything." Albus put in. Everyone did as they were told, like they were meant to. Albus put on his best grandfather face and began to tell people the story that would keep them on his side.

"We just felt that it would be better if Lily had stayed in hidden. But it seem that somehow, Tom's family found her."

"Oh, my" Poppy, the school nurse covered her mouth.

"Yes, and they also, took…. They took my… oh I can't say it" Lily covered her face with her hands. She had every looking on with sadness and concern. This was just to easy she thought. She almost smiled when she though about how she had wanted to grow up to be an muggle actress but this was so much better.

"They have Little Harry and are refusing to give him back. They are still going by what ever insanity voldermort had. I felt that it would be better to bring Lily out of hiding and maybe we would force those monsters to give back the child."

"Oh, that poor child, what he must be going thought with out his mother." Spout said with poppy nodded her agreement to the statement.

"So, what is she doing here."

"Lily will have to stay here for the time being but thankful the ministry is helping and she will be getting a new home and job with them."

"Oh, how wonderful." sprout smiled at the red head.

"Albus if I could interrupted, can I ask, where is James." Minerva finally spoke. She didn't really care to much about Lily, she never did but James and Harry were different.

"Oh, yes, This is very hard for me to say but James has become a another tragedy in out fight against the dark."

"What?" McGonagall couldn't believe this.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know how much you liked the boy." McGonagall didn't say anything. She extremely sadden by the news. James was one of her favorite students even thought he drove her crazy half the time. She had only seen little Harry once, after his birth but she still wanted to protect the little baby form the harpy that was his mother.

"Is that Albus, I do need to get ready for the coming school year."

"Yes, you may go Minerva. I just want everyone to know so they wouldn't be alarmed."

"Fine." she got and left without a goodbye or look back. She would need to speak with Snape to know what was going on. She wanted to trusted Albus but lately she just couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Lily watched McGonagall leave. She didn't like that women, always looking down her nose at her. Always favoring James over her. Lily had wanted her job and have the old bat throw out on her ass but Albus said it wasn't a good idea. That she was a good ally to have. It didn't matter, she wouldn't have to deal with the women for too long. Soon she would be in her new home and doing the work she should have always been doing.

James followed behind the two Aurors to his new home. He did find it kind of funny that he use to be the boss of these two and now he was their prisoner. He looked up at imposing tower and took on last breath as the darkness started to crowed his vision. They had taken his glass form him so he sight wasn't good but he could still make out the Dementors. They were close and they already were taking what little happiness he had. He use the last of his strength to lock away his memories of Sirius, Jasira and Harry. They could have the rest but those he was going to fight to keep them. With that last thought he passed out for exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ch.15

A/N: here's another ch. Sorry it took so long but real life is getting in the way a bit but I'm trying. Please don't mind the mistakes, I try to find them all but I can only find what I can. Thanks for reading.

Harry sat quietly on the couch in the office, in-between Gabriel and Rain. He was still upset about what Jasira had said. She said that his father loved him very much but he was taken away and he wouldn't be able to come back. He was alone know with no one. No one would love him.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your father and mother."

He just nodded his head. Gabriel took a deep breathe and tried to figure out how he was going to start. Why couldn't things be simple for once. Taking a deep breath. He slowly began to explain to Harry what was going on and who his parents really were.

"We have learned that while Lily had been trying to lay claim to you, it turns out that she isn't your real mother. Do remember when we told you that Doxy's father, Sirius, disappeared?"

"Yes." came the soft reply

"It seems that he is you mother or at least the person who gave birth to you"

"What?"

"They had taken him somehow when he went to visit James one day. They use both of them to create you. Right know, we only know where James is but we don't know why they left you with those muggles if they went thought all this trouble to have you." he paused "Harry, I want you to know that we do not hold this against you. You are a victim of all this as well. We just felt that you should know about who your parents really are. I also have a few things for you."

Harry was on the verge of tears. He really was a freak. He had two fathers and one of them was Doxy's. He had taken her Daddy away form her. He really was bad.

"Harry, Are you okay." he turned to see Rain looking down at him. Jasira move form sitting at his feet to putting her head on his lap.

"So I really am a bad boy."

"No, Harry you had no control over what happen, Did you?"

"No, but …"

"No buts, you are not at fault. No one blames you for what happen. Here"

Gabriel handed him the photo album. Sitting next to the boy he watch him open to the first page. It was of Sirius hold him right after giving birth to him. They were quiet while Harry looked thought the book. It did help ease his mind a little.

"Do you think they're still alive?" he finally asked

"Who?"

"Tom and Sirius"

"Yes, but I am not to sure of that but I hope its true." Harry nodded his understanding and went back to the book. "I also have something else for you"

Gabriel took out the papers Severus had given to him. Handing the papers to Harry, he wait for his reply. Harry sat silently as he looked at the paper. He didn't understand all of it but he did understand that know he was the son of Gabriel Aguilar. He was speechless, someone actually wanted him.

"You want me?" he looked up at the man who was know his father.

"Yes, of course." Gabriel turned the boy to face him face to face. "I told you that when you came here. I will make you realize that it is true, Harry."

"Thank you so much." Tears flowed freely down his face.

"Your very welcome." They just sat in silence for a while until Severus came through the door with Doxy.. Harry swelled a lump that formed in his throat and stood and waited. He wasn't sure how Doxy would feel about him know. It upset him a little since they were just starting to get along but know that wouldn't be possible. Without saying anything Doxy took the little boy into her arms.

"I always wanted a little brother."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ch.16

Doxy stayed closed to her new brother for the rest of the night. Gabriel explain everything to everyone, once Harry was ready. Draco hugged him, he was happy to know this meant that no one could take Harry away now. He would have a permanent new friend and maybe brother to. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Grandmother to speak. They all were unsure of what she would say about all this. When she did speak, she spoke only to Harry and no one else.

"It hurts to know what my son went through, but I know, he would want nothing more then to have you here with your real family. I'm glad that I can call you grandson." was all she said.

Harry smiled at the women as tears filled his eyes. He had family. He, Harry, had a family.

"I like being here" he said as he hugged the women. Wrapping her arms around him she look at Gabriel, sending a silent message that he had better take care of her grandson. After that, the newly made family made their way to the house. As they were waking in, they all heard someone yelling.

"Severus Tobias Snape, where the hell have you been!"

Everyone stopped dead as the women came into view. She was tall as Severus maybe a few inches shorter with dark blond hair and brown eyes, that were shooting draggers at the man right know. She wore a simple black dress and robes and you were able to see the she was with child. Just then a small boy came from behind the women with a silly smile.

"Ohh, Daddy you in trouble." he said as he attached himself to Severus's leg. Taking a deep breath and trying to find the right words to say to his pregnant wife.

"I thought I told you were I was going dear." He said calmly, picking up his son, Chayton. "I'm sorry if I worried you at all, Angeni."

He walked up to her and took her hand. Angeni looked into the dark eyes of her husband and knew she was already forgiving him, no matter what. It bothered her to no end but she still loved him.

"Fine, we can talk later but would you mind introducing me." she had notice the little dark haired one. Severus turned and cleared his throat.

"Angeni, this is Harry. He is the son of James and Sirius." he gave his wife a quick look that said that they would talk later. "Harry, this is my wife, Angeni and my son, Chayton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." she smiled at the small boy who had taken cover behind his now big sister. He nodded and hide behind her once again. Doxy glared at Grandmother before she could say anything about Harry's behavior. Harry was still getting use to things, he didn't need to be yelled at over things he could control just yet.

"Well, why don't we go into the Dinning room and eat." Gabriel said leading the way. It would be an entraining dinner that was for sure.

Lucius walked into his office, feeling better then had in a few years. He and Lauran had gone on their date and planed another one for tomorrow. She was amazing person. A muggle-born with a great respect for Wizarding history, she was raising her son alone after the father, a pureblood had left her for another pureblood and refused to claim his son. It was one of the most disgusting thing he had ever head of. Her son was a very energetic boy. He favorite thing was to explore, for the whole picnic he had Lucius and Lauran traveling to all these different worlds he had created in his mind. It was one of the best days of his life next to the day Draco was born. Thinking of his son, place a cloud in his thoughts. Would he ever be able to have his son with him again.

"Lucius?" Lauran looked at him, with worry in her eyes. No one had done that in while, he thought to himself. She had just come in to see if he need anything.

"Oh, Lauran, good morning" he said smiling. He didn't realize he was standing in the middle of his office, staring off into space. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Draco?" she said holding on to him. He just nodded. Such short time knowing each other and she could already read him so well. They stood like that for a few moments until work couldn't be held off any longer.

James wasn't sure how much time had past since he had past out but it didn't matter anymore. He would no longer be able to tell day for night or even keep count, if this was going to be his new home.

"Well, Its looks like the itty baby has woken up." he turned to see the insane face of Bellatrix LeStrange. "Scared Potter."

"Not of you." he turned away when he heard a chuckle form next door.

"So, you still have a fight."

"Not really, I just don't like her." was all he said. He didn't know who spoke to him not that he cared. He went to the small window and looked out, just to have something to do.

"So this were I will die."

Lily sat in her manor, as she had come to calling it, getting anger by the minute, as she looked over the letter that the bank had sent her.

"Dame that man." James had cut her off of all the Potter fortune and now all she had was a small trust fund, that in no way would allow her to live the way she had been. "Bastard"

She throw down the letter and went to the floo. Her and Dumbledore need to talk about this. If only the man was here she would kill him herself. Damming him one last time she fire called the headmaster.

R&R J


End file.
